Interview of a Night Guard 5: End of an Interview
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 18: CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE. Sometimes...things must come to an end. There is only one way to end it all...once and for all.
1. Dreams

**Interview 5: End of an Interview**

 **NOTES: Well, I'm gonna do it, this is the fifth and last one. Though the first chapter some of you may have seen, I've put all the "dreams" into one chapter. Don't expect all chapters to be this long though.**

 **This is set roughly a month after Interview 4.**

 **I don't own the characters, they belong to Scott: The Creator.**

 **Some may not understand what's going on, so it's probably best to read the other previous stories.**

 **WARNING: Contains (Somewhat, I suppose) disturbing content, lots of swearing and dream violence. Then again if you've read my other stories, this shouldn't surprise you.**

 **Straight away an "M-Rated" fiction, I'd be in denial if I could keep it a T-Rating…no chance…**

The area was just a white blank canvas...until the mist started to die down. A man in a purple suit was sitting down at a table. A half-full bottle of wine and a glass on the table. The purple guy was reading a book, he nodded becoming interested what he was reading...he then looked up and see's...you...the reader...

He smiles and puts the book down.

 **GUY:** _Oh, hello there. I guess you wondering what I'm doing here...well, that's not my problem...you can't stop thinking about me...it's all in your head, this isn't real..._

 _You can curse all you want...you can't get rid of me...it's all in your subconscious, which is what I'm reading about. Oh, a fascinating read, it really is..._

 _Here, let me tell you what I've learnt..._

 _The subconscious mind is a composite of everything one sees, hears and any information the mind collects that it cannot otherwise consciously process to make meaningful sense. The conscious mind cannot always absorb disconnected information, as it would be an information overload, so the subconscious mind stores this information where it can be retrieved by the conscious mind when it needs to defend itself for survival._

 _A precise example of the subconscious mind at work and related phenomena can be found in a book written by psychoanalyst Gavin De Becker, the very book I'm reading, "The Gift of Fear". He describes how a victim "knew something was wrong", but initially discredited her own instinct/subconscious mind, opting instead to respond to the perceived threat in a normal, "socially acceptable" manner, completely ignoring that the subconscious mind tried to tell the conscious mind "that something is wrong." De Becker tapped into the mind of the victim regarding her "prior awareness by the subconscious mind that caused her to act instinctively" allowing her to realize that the perpetrator was going to kill her. The analyst brought her conscious mind to recognize how her subconscious was working on her conscious mind, by eliciting her original "inner thoughts/voice" through a series of events to which her subconscious mind ultimately drove her conscious mind to behave in such a manner as to protect her from being killed. Gavin was able to elicit her subconscious mind's recognition of a dangerous situation that compelled her conscious mind to act to save her through its basic survival instinct, bringing to the victim's conscious mind that it was the "subtle signal that warned her." The victim describes this as an unrecognized fear that drove her to act, still unaware consciously of precisely why she was afraid. Her conscious mind had heard the words, "I promise I won't hurt you, while her subconscious mind was calculating the situation much faster than the conscious mind could make sense out of WHY the fear was there. The victim stated that "the animal inside her took over."_

 _So, is this how I affect you? Do you fear me? Even when I'm DEAD?_

 _No...?_

 _Mr Schmidt fears me...oh yes, he does..._

 _He may have killed me off, for good, he may have got rid of me physically..._

 _BUT...he hasn't got rid of me mentally..._

 _Things like this and NIGHTMARES can make a man go insane..._

 _...so insane, he may harm his family..._

…

 **Mike's Dream**

 _So, Mr Schmidt…what is your Achilles heel?_

Mike was lying on the grass, under a blossom filled tree…the sun was bright and the sky as a lovely clear blue and not a cloud in sight. As he lied there, he felt a small breeze crawl around his body, his human self. He sighed happily and felt the blades of the grass tickle between his fingers…he was relaxed…the sound of the birds tweeting sang beautifully and the stream he was lying near was very therapeutic as the water flowed at a steady current. He didn't want to leave…he sometimes missed being human and it's his dreams where he feels he can be…normal…

His ears pricked as he heard his name…

"Mikey…Mikey…"

He knew that voice, that sweet accent of his love…he rolled over to his front and turned to see his beloved Chica, standing a few yards away from him, waving at him…next to her was a little yellow tiger cub, he had a little circle black marking around his right eye, this cub was also waving back at Mike…this cub, of course, was his son, Tyger…Ty for short. Mike smiled and waved back.

"Go to daddy, sweetie" encouraged Chica to her son. Ty smiled happily clumsily running to his father. At this point Mike stood up, dusting the dried dead grass of him and then running to his son, meeting him half way…

But then…dark grey clouds appeared…thunder was starting to form, the sound rumble very quickly. Mike noticed this, slightly concerned on how quick things changed. His surrounding started to turn grey, dead looking…the tree losing its leaves, the water in the stream turning into a red liquid. Mike then looked at his son who was oblivious to what was going on…purple lighting strike, shooting at the tree, the impact cracked and crashed, pushing Mike of his feet…the tree was on fire, the leaves burning, dying, quickly turning into ash…Mike got up, a little shaken…his son was still running towards him…the ground opened up underneath the child…now the child knew…Ty fell into the hole but quickly grabbing some grass and grasping the edge of the hole…Ty screamed for his daddy. Mike didn't hesitate and run towards Ty.

"DADDY?!"

"HOLD ON, TY!" Shouted Mike.

The dried grass and dirt broke, Ty losing his grip, started to fall, Mike jumped and with the last minute grabbed his son but the wrist, Ty jerked and looked up to his father, tears started to roll from his eyes…Mike took a quick glance at this hole…red hot lava was at the bottom…lumps of dirt, ripping and falling into this lava pit…Mike's weight was pushing against the edge, slowly crumbling. Ty was panicking, almost loosing Mike's grip, Mike stretched his other hand out…Ty tried to swing his other hand but he was too frightened. Mike gasped and huffed…he then looked up to Chica…who was just standing there.

"Chica…h-help me…" cried Mike.

She didn't respond, except smiling back at him…

"Chica!" Cried Mike again. "Our son, Chica! Help me! Our s-son…"

"Let him fall, Mikey…" Chica said very robotically and evil, almost a glitch in her voice. Mike questioned this with a gasp; he frowned at her, disbelieving what he just heard from her. "Let him fall"

"Chica, for God sake, what's wrong with you? This is our, SON!"

"He's better off dead, Mikey...I don't need him…I don't WANT him!"

"C-Chica…you…y-you don't mean that…"

"…I don't want you…" she said.

"Please, Chica…" said Mike, near to tears. "Don't mean this…it's…it's not you!"

 _Ah, I believe I found your weakness, Mr Schmidt…_

Just then, the lava started to rise and then formed a shaped…clearly a body at first, growing arms but the waist still attached to the flowing lava, the body was massive, long ears started to form, a snout and dented round teeth appeared…purple eyes.

"No…NO!" Shouted Mike. Ty was crying, trying to shake his body away from the lava figure, Mike could feel the heat…his skin slowly going red…Ty was starting to smoke…his yellow plastic outer body was turning black…

The lava figured laughed and looked straight at Mike.

 _You…don't want to lose your family…that is your weakness…it's all you've got left, without them, you've got…NOTHING! The loss of family…and being alone…_

"STAY AWAY FROM US! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE DEAD!

 _Never in your dreams though…shall I put my theory to test?_

The lava figure then stretched out his arms and grabbed the young cub, this lava hands burning through Ty's body with ease, the plastic coating melting like butter, the young cub screamed in pain, Mike tried to pull him, but the purple eyed lava figure pulled as well, sparks flew…Ty screamed again…both his eyes were dripping oil through them.

 _Ah, a scream coming from an animatronic cub…how…satisfying…_

The lava figure then put his arm over the young cubs mouth…Ty's eyes were wide open, the heat setting fire to his oil tears, the fire burning quick…the lava hand pushed against the young animatronics' mouth, burning and melting the face…the screams stopped instantly…Mike tried pulling, the heat was unbearable, his skin started to bubble and burn…then Ty's arm melted off, the wires sparked…the plastic coating was just like slime…The lava figure hugged the unrecognizable, melting cub…and the child dissolved into the lava…gone.

Mike stood up, straying away from the heat…he noticed he was still holding onto Ty's melt arm…it was twitching.

 _You will lose your family, Mr Schmidt…mark my words…you will lose them. Maybe, you'll harm them…_

Mike started to cry…but he felt a presence behind him….he turned around and gasped at the sight of Chica…her jaw was disfigured…her left eye was missing and the one that remained shown yellow but a very dirty dull yellow. Mike assessed her looks…she was withered, arms missing…her smile showing huge long sharp teeth, all around her jaw…this was not the same Chica he knew and loved…he backed away…all he could hear was the laughter of the purple eyed lava figure.

Chica then leaped towards Mike…she opened her jaw and clamped down on Mike's head, her fang like teeth, crushing through his skull, blood spat out, his head cracking like an egg, he screamed…skull snapped, brain and flesh pushing out between the gaps in Chica's teeth…Mike screamed, his eyes burst-

AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Mike shot up and panted heavily…cold sweat was surrounding him…he jolted before he could come to terms where he was…in his bedroom. Without a second thought, he turned around to see Chica…sleeping next to him, with a comfy smile across her face. Mike panted even more…he gasped in relief…holding his head in his hands…he wanted to cry, he moaned…it was a dream, a nightmare…

 **MIKE:** It's…it's just a nightmare…just a nightmare. (Still panting) Why…? Why am I having these? Why can't I just…why can't I get Guy out of my head…?

Suddenly having a change of thought, he was rather surprised he didn't wake Chica, who normally wakes up with him when he has nightmares…yes, he's had lots but this was the worst one he's ever had…the first one that involved his son being killed…though the nightmare was right…he wouldn't know what he would do without his family…he'd be lost.

Mike wiped the sweat of his brow with the sheets, he came to the reality that he was an animatronic, a black panther…he sighed…he did miss being human but he took no regrets, this way he could be with Chica forever. He looked over at her again…she was very peaceful, this did make him smile a little…but he couldn't get back to sleep, or on the fact he wouldn't…not with the nightmare he had. He gently got off the bed…rubbed his face and slowly exit the bedroom, not making a sound.

As he left the bedroom, he flicked on a light switch, he went to the room next door…it was already opened, he gently pushed it and the door creaked…but not too loud. He peaked his head around the door and had enough light that shone through onto a white cot…his son was a sleep…his pacifier gently being suckled on…the little cub squeaked a little and turned. Mike smiled…he was thankful the child didn't wake up.

 **MIKE:** Sweet dreams, son, hope yours are better than mine.

The child produced a little smile and Mike chuckled quietly, he then closed the door gently but not fully. Mike again sighed and headed to the kitchen.

 _ABOUT FIVE MINUTES LATER._

Mike was sitting at the kitchen table, he was tapping the table in a rhythm with his fingers, deep in thought…he then looked at a mobile.

 ** _QUICK FLASHBACK_**

 _At the front, Officer Fan was leaving the cabin. Mike and Chica were seeing him off. Fan was holding a few cassettes…he was about to get in his car but then clicked his fingers._

 ** _FAN:_** _Just remembered something. (Pulls out a phone from his pocket) If you and Chica need anything, call me with this. (Passes Mike the phone who looks at it) It has my extension number on it, wherever I am, it'll get through to me and only me…I'm serious Mike, if you or Chica ever need anything or even just to talk…ring me, it doesn't matter what time…I'll answer it._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK._**

Mike hesitated at first…it was late, maybe too late to be calling Fan…but Mike wanted to talk to someone, his dreams were getting worse and it's not like he could speak to a doctor or anything. He picked up the phone…went into the contacts that only had Fan's number on it…he tapped the screen…and then the phone started to ring.

While the dial tones were ringing from the other end…Mike started to cry…

…

 **Chica's Dream**

 _So Chica, you ugly duckling…what's your Achilles heel?_

The cabin looked unusually beautiful and clean, it somehow sparkled as if polish had gone all over the wooden finish. Chica always tried to make the cabin cleaned but her speciality was in the kitchen, she just loved to cook…as she was impressed with the state the cabin was in, she decided to check out the kitchen…the corridor was also nice and clean and bright but this wasn't caused by natural sunlight as they didn't have windows nor were the lights on…it was just…bright…

This didn't seemed to faze Chica as much, all she wanted to do was check out the kitchen. It was how she excepted it…clean but it was "used" or at least being used…some food was cooking, it actually smelled great.

Chica took a massive inhale of the aroma; it seemed to be some sort of stew, a meaty stew. The huge pot was boiling, almost to the broil…she questioned who started this cooking, as it was a little strange to be cooking anything, considering her and Mike don't actually eat much and up to nothing at all.

Still, it smelt great… she was only used to smelling pizza's cook up in the oven, the burgers on the grill and the chips frying.

She looked around and no one was about…even in her own home, it felt like she was invading someone else's property. Soon afterwards she shrugged and decided to check the pot, the closer she got the stronger her senses became within her beak. She licked her lips…maybe a little taste wouldn't harm anyone, she remembered Mike telling her the story about the three bears and goldilocks and how she ate their puddings and slept in their beds…she giggled, she couldn't wait to try it.

She opened the lid, exposing the escaped steam from the pot, she flapped her hand about to clear the steam…she looked in and could see this almost thick stew boiling nicely…a few potatoes bobbing on the surface…just then a strange smell took her back…it smelt of…burning plastic…she puzzled at this sense, it must've been a mistake but then the aroma of meat and veg replace it with a sense of delight…something else was bobbing in the stew…something…white…small…round

She grabbed a spoon anyway and dipped it in, stirring it a little and took a spoonful, picking up this round white thing with it…she puckered her lips and opened up…just then, she noticed another colour on it…pink…red…veining, it floated on her spoon…greyed blue pupil…her eyes opened in horror…

A human eye…

She screamed and chucked it across the room and it splattered across the wall like a burst water balloon…whilst turning around to get rid of this sick ingredient, she noticed a figure standing in front of her…this figured walked closer…it had something else attached to it but this was just the shadows making the figure look odd. Chica breathed heavily…keeping an eye on the figure, he came into light…and it was Guy Kanes.

 **CHICA:** ( _Shaking her head_ ) No…no, NO!

 **GUY:** Yes, it's me…

 **CHICA:** But your…your…?

 **GUY:** Dead? Appears so…

Chica noticed a little figure, walking beside him, a yellow figure…a kitten…her son. She gasped at this sight. Guy was holding tightly around Ty's neck at the back, he was whimpering and had bruising across his yellow face. Chica got teary eyed at the sight of this.

 **GUY:** I see you were trying my lovely stew. ( _Takes a smell_ ) Smells good…want to know the ingredient? Its children…cut up little children. ( _Smiles_ ) Oh, they taste so good…( _Closes his eyes bits his lip_ ) they…always taste good…

 **CHICA:** Let…l-let go of my son…

 **GUY:** I'm not touching him…we've…been past that…

 **CHICA:** I can see your holding him, you bastard! Let…let go of him, NOW!

 **GUY:** ( _Smiles, looks down at Ty_ ) Do you want to go back to your mommy? ( _Ty nods and was about to cry_ ) Fine…off you go…

Ty tries to move but can't…Guy was still gripping him around the neck. Each time Ty tried to move, he whimpered even more and Guy gripped the grasp even more, Chica found this frustrating and upsetting at the same time, she could see what Guy was doing…

 **GUY:** ( _At Ty_ ) Well? Gone on then…go back to mommy. ( _Ty struggles even more but Guy won't let go…he then looks at Chica_ ) Aw, I guess he doesn't love you anymore…don't you love your mommy anymore?

 **CHICA:** JUST STOP THIS! LET HIM GO!

 **GUY:** I'm afraid I can't.

 **CHICA:** WHY? WHY NOT?

 **GUY:** I need to know what makes you…weak…

 **CHICA:** Wha…what…?

 **GUY:** And besides…Ty is the final ingredient.

With that, Guy grabs hold of Ty's head and slams against the hard counter edge, the first impact cracking over his face, she cries in pain…Chica screams, running towards them both, Guy's eyes glow purple and suddenly Chica is lifted and pushed off her feet and slams against the wall…Ty was still screaming but becomes more silent when his face is smashed against the counter the second time, the face pushed in and badly damaged…the eyes falling out of the sockets and wires spark…Guy twists the head and the neck snaps with ease…and then becomes unattached.

Chica was dazed, her eye sight was beginning to come together…she looked up…Ty was dead, his head in Guy's hands…Guy looked over to her and smiled, his purple eyes still glowing…he then then cracks open Ty's head with the third forceful slam on the counter…and like a cracked egg shell, she pours the oil contents into the boiling pot.

 **GUY:** This will taste better now…

He starts stirring the pot…the stew starts turning black…

Chica starts crying, tears roll down her yellow cheek.

 **CHICA:** This…t-this isn't real…this is j-just a…n-nightmare…

 **GUY:** So long as you're afraid…it doesn't matter to me!

Guy then lifts up the pot with ease and drops it next to Chica. He then grabs her plastic feather quivers and pulls her head back…he then dips his ladle into the black liquid stew. The residue spills out of the cup-grasp ladle and bits of flesh and plastic flow with it.

 **GUY:** What was your motto again, Chica? Something to do with eating, was it? Something simple…something like…what you said to MY BROTHER? LET'S EAT, WAS IT? Well, then…let's eat…

Guy then shoves the ladle into Chica's mouth, she tried to resist but the force broke into her beak, some black liquid splashing over her face but Guy managed to stuff her mouth with the ladle…Guy them lifted her up by the neck, pushing her back…the liquid and ladle blocking her throat, resisting to swallow…Guy pushed the ladle in further…it was never about swallowing now…it was trying to breath…she started to spark a little…glitch a bit…and Guy just smiled at her suffering. She couldn't breathe…she started to choke…she inhaled but the liquid went the wrong way…drowning…she was drowning…blocked throat and yet…drowning…suffocation.

 **GUY:** ARE YOU EATING NOW, CHICA? LET'S PARTY!

Chica's eyes rolled back…Guy clenched his fist and he pulled back…ready to punch…at full speed and force, the punch cracked through her head.

 _NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Chica shot up, cold sweat and sticky oil like substance was dripping from her…she gasped, trying to get her breath back…she realized she was breathing normally and tried to get a normal rhythm pattern going. Chica looked around and realized she was in the bedroom…it was just thankfully a nightmare but one that felt so real…but was glad to be awake, she went to curl beside Mike but he wasn't next to her…the door was slightly opened and figured he just got up and went to the lounge. She sighed, wiping the sweat off her and decided to look for Mike.

First, though, she went to check on Ty…the cute little kitten was still asleep, how he didn't wake up from her scream was anybody's guess but if the little fella was asleep then all was good. She continued down the hallway to find Mike. He wasn't in the lounge but was in the kitchen instead, she was about to talk to him…but noticed he was on the phone, there was only one number on that phone and even though she knew who Mike was calling, she couldn't help but feel it was too late to be calling anybody…but then she noticed he was making little sounds…whimpering sounds…Mike was crying…

 **MIKE:** ( _The phone is still ringing_ ) Oh, Fan…please pick up the phone…please...I need your help…p-please pick up…please…

Chica walked behind and then put his arm around him, he startled at first but was relieved it was her, he embraced her touch….the phone was going off.

 **MIKE:** ( _A tad jumpy_ ) Oh…Chica…I've…h-had a nightmare again.

 **CHICA:** So, have I honey, so have I.

 **MIKE:** You know I'd never hurt you, right?

 **CHICA:** Of course, why'd you say that, Mikey?

 **MIKE:** I'm just…worried that…( _Just then, Fan picks up from the other end_ )

 _ **FAN:**_ _Hello…?_

…

 **Fan's Dream**

 _So, Fan…what is your Achilles heel?_

Dusty grey, concrete steps.

Panting.

Sweating…

The gear was just to heavy…

Normally this would be a breeze for Fan, carrying his heavy equipment and his bullet proof vest on, weather it was in training or an actual situation…in this case, it was all to real, this was a matter of life and death but the equipment was unusually heavy, making Fan weaker and weaker as he climbed the stairs…other cops were following him, all dressed in protective clothing and helmets, they looked like the swat team but on a smaller bases. Fan looked up, the square-like spiral staircase looking like it could go on for miles and miles…he even lost count of how many floors he had passed. His breathing was getting heavier but he had a job to do…even though, he couldn't actually remember what it was…

It was if the other floors had disappeared and in front of him and two other cops was a door, it looked out of place, it looked brand new as if someone had only just installed it. Fan coarsely and very slowly held out his hand to open the door, this had his heart race a little…God knows what was behind that door…His thick leather gloves gripped the door knob…he turned it…it squeaked…

 ** _*BANG*_**

Fan heard the sound zoom pass his ears, this sound smacking into one of the cop's helmets, the plastic glass face shield shattered and blood burst from the cop's face…Fan ducked down in a flash, he turned to see a bullet hole was in the door. The second cop screamed in panic…

Fan crawled and put himself against the wall while the second cop, cocked up his shot gun and blasted the door in a frantic scream, shouting in anger for his fallen comrade. The shotgun blast made the wooden door exploded in to little bits of chippings, the shotgun shell spreading all over the door…the noise was loud, the second cop pumped up his shotgun and again aimed at the door…

 **FAN:** ( _Shouting over the noise_ ) STAND DOWN, DAMN IT!

The cop couldn't hear him…Fan waved his arm to get the police officers attention. Third blast to the door seemed to be enough to make a point to whoever was behind that door. The dust and smoke died down.

Silence.

Fan didn't like this…it was all too quiet.

 **COP:** I think…I got him. ( _Smiles_ ) I got him!

Within seconds small bursts of blood were spread over the polices officers body, ripping through the vest like butter, also taking a bullet through the jaw, pushing teeth out with it…Fan yelp in shock, the sound of a mini gun still ringing through his ears, as the cops body was ripped by the bullet impacts, the sounds of the screaming cop only lasted seconds as his life was taken away…the body smacked wetly on the concrete floor. Fan couldn't believe what he was seeing…never in this fashion were police officers so stupid to still be standing after a door had been shot at…this was a Hollywood movie with a cheesy over confident police officer…Fan's breathing got the best of him…but he had a job to do but first he wanted back up…he pulled out his talkie and called in.

 **FAN:** ( _Frantic_ ) Officers down, officers! I need back up immediately, I need it NOW!

All he got was static, no voice from anyone else.

 **FAN:** For Christ sake, I've got two officers down, I need an ambulance, right now!

The static got louder but it sounded like it was trying to locate a connection…it then stopped…silence again…Fan checked the power light, maybe he had ran out of power…no, it was still red…he then noticed the digits on the screen were going funny…producing random numbers…some with four digits, then six...Fan noticed, even if it was a flash, that the digits read 06:00…his walkie talkie was going mental, maybe a signal failure…then the power light went purple…it never went purple before…

The talkie was still silent…but then some static-like breathing was heard…then a voice…a broken raspy voice…like the voice of a dying man…

 _Tomorrow…is another day…_

Fan dropped the device…it began to static again. Fan then kicked it away…he remembered that sentence…he remembered his parents telling him that…the day before the party…

Fan then saw the screen of his talkie device flash…it glitched and then produced…1987…

The party…? 1987…?

The…bite…

Fan shook his head, maybe he was imagine this and it was getting the best of him, he gritted his teeth and held his gun tightly, he shot up and kicked the door down…he was about to shoot in all directions but noticed he was in a room…a bedroom…a child's bedroom…

His bedroom.

He lowered his gun…he gasped at the sight of it, it definitely WAS his room…he must be dreaming.

He noticed the lights were off, he quickly went over to switch them on…but they wouldn't work. He turned his light on from his gun and pointed it all over the place. He shined it to a certain calendar…it was marked in red, with a few circles leading up to an end of a week…"5 days till the party"…

 **FAN:** No…it can't be…

He looked around…he went up to one of the doors, it was still dark in the hallway and even his light was luminating the room, he pushed the door open, it creaked a little…the only sound to come out. It was deadly silent. His gun held high, he slowly walked down the corridor…as he was edging towards another room, he could hear some whimpering, a woman's cry…then a male voice.

 **MALE VOICE:** ( _Slightly faint_ ) Please, please just let them go! Take me, take me!

This was all strange and Fan backed off at this rate…but it was a sign of trouble, someone was in trouble, his instincts told him to check it out. He took a deep breath as he approached the door. The voices were loud this time.

 **FEMALE VOICE:** ( _Crying_ ) No, don't…don't do this!

 **MALE VOICE:** Come on, you coward! Take me and let them GO!

That voice sounded familiar to Fan…it…it can't be…who he thinks it is, can it?

Fan shook his head, he didn't hesitate and kicked down the door but before he could react to anything, he saw a white flash and a loud deafening bang blast in his ears…and then a pain in his neck…

The next thing he knew he was on the floor, the pain numbing his neck and struggled to speak or let out any sound at all. He dropped his gun and held tightly on his neck…he had been shot. He stayed calm…this wasn't the first time he'd been shot but he had to keep his composure, considering he could feel the blood exit him…he gasped some air and looked up…he couldn't react to what he saw, except another intake of struggled air…he saw three figures, sitting on their knees, hands tied behind bodies and black-clothed bags over their heads.

 **MALE FIGURE:** Who's that? What's going on?

 **FEMALE FIGURE:** Fritz? Fritz are you still here? Speak to me, honey!

 **CHILD:** Yes, I'm here…I…I'm scared mommy!

 **FEMALE FIGURE:** It's alright, honey…everything's gonna be okay, you hear me?

 **FAN:** ( _Struggles_ ) F…F-Fritz…? Claire.…?

 **MALE FIGURE:** WHO THE FUCK IS THAT? TAKE THESE BAGS OFF US AND SHOW YOURSELF!

 **FAN:** C…Chris…?

Just then a shadowy figure appeared behind the kneeled-down prisoners…Fan could only just make out that he was wearing a purple suit…he remembered in the piled-up files about a man in purple…called Guy Kanes. This man smiled and held up a gun towards the child's head.

 **GUY:** ( _To Fan_ ) Congratulations, Fan! You can be the one to explain to your friend why this beautiful child and this whore had to die!

 **CAKE:** Wait, Fan's here-?

 ** _*BANG*_**

The trigger was pulled and blood spat through the bullet out made in the bag, the child's body flopped lifeless. The woman started to scream and tried to move as did the male figure.

 **CAKE:** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

The screaming soon stopped straight after the gun shot was made. Fan watched helplessly as he saw this female's body twitch a little and slump to the floor. Fan's blood was flowing out at a slow pace but his body was becoming drained. The man tied up started to panic in anger.

 **CAKE:** NOOO! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL…I'LL KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING-…

 **GUY:** ( _To the tied up victim_ ) Don't blame me. ( _Pulls off the bag, revealing it to be Cake_ ) BLAME HIM!

The man looks at his family, he starts to whimper…he cries at the sight of their blood pooling around their heads. Tears flooded his eyes and rolling down his cheeks…the lump in his throat becoming painful.

 **CAKE:** No…no…my family…( _Gasps_ ) MY FAMILY!

 **GUY:** ( _To Cake_ ) He did this! He was supposed to be your friend! He was supposed to rescue you…he failed! He failed badly!

 **CAKE:** Why didn't you rescue them? ( _Fan tries to speak, he is dumbfounded…but no sound comes out_ ) Why didn't you save ME?

Fan coughs out more blood, the harder he tried to talk the more painful he felt around his neck…his sight was starting to faze out, he closed his eyes…tears coming out…

 **CAKE:** You failed them…YOU FAILED ME!

Fan then looked up and saw Cake above, looking down at him…Cake then raised his foot and stamped on Fan's head…the pain was real…it felt all to real…he heard his skull crack. Another stamp to the head, the eye socket cracking, blood and watered down black fluid pushed through the eye…Fan made a pathetic attempt to scream but it was nothing but wet gurgle. The purple guy then kneels down next to Fan.

 **GUY:** You're afraid you let Chris Cake down…you're afraid from letting anyone else down. You will fail everyday now…you can't save everyone…not anymore! Forever a failure…FOREVER!

Fan blinked and sighed sadly…he did, of course…fail…and then his skull was crushed as blood squeezed through ripped flesh from the force of Cake's heavy boots.

 _AH, SHIT!_

Fan screamed as loud as he could, he shot up and sat up covered in cold sweat, which was slowly dripping from him. He had nightmares before but nothing as real as that…the pain felt so real…his chest felt tight. He gathered his breathing in a calm manner. He quickly knew he was in his room and that this was real…and not a dream.

 **FAN:** ( _Sigh_ ) God damn… nightmares…

He slumped back onto his pillow…the slight panic heating him up, so he moved the covers down to his waist just to get a bit of air on his skin. He thought about his dream…he thought about his friend…Chris Cake…

Just then, his mobile started to ring, vibrating at first. He picked it up and looked at the bright screen glowing at him…it was Mike. Fan figured something was up to be calling at this time and with no hesitation, he answered the phone.

 **FAN:** Hello…? ( _Mike was crying from the other side of the line_ ) Mike? Mike, what's wrong is everything okay?

 _ **MIKE:**_ _(Still crying) N-No…I had a…a n-nightmare…and Chica…_

 **FAN:** A nightmare?

 _ **MIKE:**_ _Y-Yes…now I know it sounds stupid, I'm a grown adult and I'm fucking s-scared of a stupid fucking dream…but this…b-but this was…_

 **FAN:** (Agreeing and sighs) Real?

 _ **MIKE:**_ _(Surprised) …yes, yes, real! It was…real…_

 **FAN:** I just had one to…it was messed up…it felt like I was there.

 _ **MIKE:**_ _Yes, same here._

 **FAN:** I was leading a squad in a derelict building but…they were killed and then suddenly my equipment started glitching, a date of the year when the bite happened…and then Cake appeared in my dream, along with Claire and Fritz…but…that purple freak convinced Cake it was my fault for letting him die…and then…well, I honestly can't remember the rest…to be frank, I'd rather not remember…

 _ **MIKE:**_ _Mine…i-involved Guy Kanes as well…Chica was possessed, while me and my son were in trouble, she didn't help us and then she became withered…the ground swallowed us up and killed my son…I just…it was…r-real…_

 **FAN:** It's just a dream, Mike, that's all it is…you know that Guy Kanes is dead, you saw it…you saw me destroy the chip…it's just your mind playing tricks.

 _ **MIKE:**_ _But it's like the bastard is in my head still! Still…fucking with me…it's driving me crazy, it's driving me mad…it's getting to me, every night the same damn dream. He's dead but…h-he won't go away…_

 **FAN:** Mike, you are stronger than he is, you know this! How many times did you defeat him in the flesh? A subconscious frame in your mind should be no problem.

 _ **MIKE:**_ _(Sighs) I'm just worried that…I'll…do something…crazy…_

 **FAN:** You won't because you're not crazy.

 _ **MIKE:**_ _I…Imight…I might harm my family…_

 **FAN:** Never! Don't be stupid!

 _ **MIKE:**_ _I'm just worried I can't…control my mind; I'm just a…m-machine…_

 **FAN:** Maybe but you have a soul…and that's got to mean something, right? It's not ALL bad.

 _ **MIKE:**_ _Yes…yes I suppose it does. I'm living…I'm breathing at least…and I've got Chica and my son, Ty._

 **FAN:** That's right. Don't let this Guy Kanes rule your life; he's gone now…he's dead. You and your family are free.

 _ **MIKE:**_ _I guess technically we are._

 **FAN:** And the audio tapes of your story are selling well. People will want to meet you in the fresh soon.

 _ **MIKE:**_ _They do…?_

 **FAN:** Yes, you see, Mike, the world isn't a bad place…the world have accepted you, they just don't know where to find you.

 _ **MIKE:**_ _Maybe that's a good thing for now._

 **FAN:** Look, after my shift, I'll come and visit you guys. How about that? We can discuss this further then.

 _ **MIKE:**_ _Yes, yes that would be nice. That would be nice to see you again._

 **FAN:** And don't worry, your location is secret and safe with me.

 _ **MIKE:**_ _Thank you._

 **FAN:** Speaking of location as such, you know the old horror attraction?

 _ **MIKE:**_ _I try to forget…_

 **FAN:** Well, anyway…it's got a bid, they are gonna built a park…

 _ **MIKE:**_ _A park…?_

 **FAN:** Yeah, a park, like an attraction but…they are calling it the "Adventure world"…and you won't believe this: they are basing it on your stories. Well, the characters anyway… who knows, this could be actually be good for once. They're making it cute and I mean REAL cute.

 _ **MIKE:**_ _…who…who owns it…_

 **FAN:** I'm not sure. It was unnamed bidder but I'm sure we'll find out in a few days.

 _ **MIKE:**_ _(Sighs) Seems like more stress to me…_

 **NOTES: This story WILL take me longer than it did in the past but I have a good idea. Twist and turns galore. I may have another short story as well. I've had my months off from writing but have decided to try and write 25 stories, so four more to go then. Oh lol. Anyway, expect another chapter soon in the future.**


	2. Chip

**Interview 5: End of an Interview**

 **NOTES: Just to let you know, Ty (Mike and Chica's son) has an incredible growth speed. He's still a child but no longer a baby. I honestly can't be bothered to explain why so just go along with it.**

 **I also want to answer a few questions on why I'm doing this. I've been getting loads of PM's saying when the 5** **th** **is coming out, at first I wasn't going to do it but I still get asked…so I've been thinking how to actually end this series once and for all…and I've got it…it's the only way…**

 **also, i know i said it'd be next week for the next chapter but i've Got nOthing tO Do at work, so I'm just killing some time. oh and Before You rEad on, I'll tell you what I think of fnaf 4. it was a little meh again but a vast iMprovement of the thIrd…also i've given up Keeping up with thE lore.**

12 MONTHS AGO.

Mike opened the door to the back of the cabin; he slowly walked outside, holding Freddy's patched-up head. Chica, Fan, Claire and Fritz were waiting outside. Mike was shaking but he managed to carry Freddy's head carefully, even with one fully attached hand...his other hand was taped up with duct tape, as was his chest but his head with a wrapped up bandage around his head. He walked up to the others...and in front of them were the heads of Bonnie, Foxy and Vixen all lined up and a cupcake with a candle on it...the heads all had candles inside them, the candles were protected with tin foil so not to burn the insides...they glowed through the sockets and mouth, it was as if their souls were still part of the heads...the wind flickered the candles, looking as if the souls were communicating. Mike gently place Freddy's head next to them. Chica was holding a candle...she opened up Freddy's mouth and place the candle inside the empty head. She stood up slowly and awkwardly...Mike helped her...Chica looked into Mike's eyes and started crying...Mike was near enough the same, their wasn't much he could do but to comfort Chica through the sorrow. Fan had his head bowed in respect, Claire had her arm around Fritz, who then tucked his head into his mothers hip, he was crying as well, soaking his tears into his mother...she stroked his hair and he got slight comfort from it. Mike gently rocked Chica as he poured more tears...he looked up into the sky and it was as if the trees leafs moved out of the way because of the gentle wind for him to see the sky...he sniffed and sighed.

 **CHICA:** Oh Mikey...I miss them so much...

 **MIKE:** I know, I miss them too. Goodbye...my friends...I'm glad you found peace...

For a few short minutes, they stood in silence in respect for their fallen friends.

Those minutes felt the longest time of their lives…

It was after those silenced minutes that Fan sighed sadly and walked away. Mike watched with sadness also, he felt their respect was long enough. Fan was still walking until he put his hand out to a tree and rested himself on it. Chica herself turned around and walked slowly to the cabin, Mike followed, still looking over to Fan. Mike sighed and stopped.

 **MIKE:** I'll be there in a minute, I'm just gonna see if Fan is okay…

Chica nods while wiping some tears and she carried on walking back to the cabin. Mike strutted towards Fan. Eventually, he was standing next to him and looked at him. Fan noticed Mike's acknowledgment…Fan wasn't crying as such but he was still upset…Mike looked towards the sky, if only to focus on something else…while he was about to have his say.

 **MIKE:** Gary…

 **FAN:** Yes…

 **MIKE:** I…I can't let you take the chip of Guy Kanes with you…

 **FAN:** It's evidence, Mike…it's your freedom. You AND Chica's…the answer to this whole mess. To prove the world…you were innocent this whole time…

 **MIKE:** I know…

 **FAN:** This absurd story can finally come to an end…

 **MIKE:** But it's not though is it?

 **FAN:** ( _Sighs frustratingly_ ) You're…you're worried he'll come back…

 **MIKE:** It wouldn't be the first.

 **FAN:** He won't come back…

 **MIKE:** I can't take that risk, Fan, I can't…

 **FAN:** It's in safe hands!

 **MIKE:** Not with your precinct, it isn't. This chip was found in Freddy Juniors hand…and look what happened to him…and then your "Partner"-

 **FAN:** I'm cleaning the beat! No more bent cops, no more scandles.

 **MIKE:** All I want is that thing to be destroyed, that is all…you have enough evidence about Fone to do what you have to…

 **FAN:** But…the power of this…chip…

 **MIKE:** ( _Growls slightly_ ) You're starting to sound like him!

 **FAN:** You know I'd never…( _Looks at Mike, he knew he couldn't win this argument_ ) I'm sorry…I'm just…thinking about you…

 **MIKE:** If you want to think about us, then you'll give me that chip.

Fan sighed before chuckling to himself. He looks at Mike and shakes his head. Mike grows concerned…Mike then takes a step forwarded but then Fone pulls his gun out on him and then Mike stops in his tracks, getting angry.

 **MIKE:** For God sake, Fan, don't do this! Don't become HIM!

 **FAN:** ( _Gritted teeth_ ) I'm. Not. Like. Him!

With that, Fan chucks the chip in the air and quickly points at the chip, he pulls the trigger and the impact, explodes the chip, almost evaporating it…with just a small bit left falling back to the ground. Fan then puts his gun away, takes a few deep breaths and looks at Mike, almost smug like.

 **FAN:** There, it's done.

 **MIKE:** ( _Casually but smiles_ ) Thank you…

 **FAN:** You're right, I have enough evidence…but that chip…we could've learnt so much from it…

 **MIKE:** I already know about it, I've learnt a lot! This…"Chip" represents loss, loss of our friends! Your friend, Chris Cake...this chip is the reason why our friends are dead! A twisted programme, invented by a madman who, as far as I'm concerned, WON!

Fan listened carefully and fully understood what Mike was saying, he bowed his head slightly, as if a shamed to even think of keeping the chip. He nodded at Mike…and agreed with him.

 **FAN:** You're right. I'm sorry…

 **MIKE:** I've got Chica now…and we're gonna have a baby. I just can't…go on knowing that that chip can be in the wrong hands again. I needed to see it destroyed…so I know "he" can never come back. EVER! ( _Exhales_ ) Thank you, once again…

Mike turns around and walks away to be with Chica.

 **FAN:** Mike…( _Mike turns around_ ) No hard feelings…

 **MIKE:** ( _Smiles_ ) Never.

Mike carries walking back to the cabin. Fan looks around and sighs once again, he heads back to his car, before shouting to Mike.

 **FAN:** I'll see you in a couple of days.

Mike doesn't stop but lifts his arm up, doing a backwards wave to acknowledge Fan's sentence. Fan watches Mike go inside and then himself stepping into the car.

PRESENT DAY

Mike was sitting at the table, his hands clasped together and resting his head on them. The sun was beaming through the windows and reflecting off his shiny black plastic body. Although it had been months since he became an animatronic, he still couldn't get used to the fact, that he'd never starve…or be able to drink, little things he was struggling with were the obvious ones he'd miss, even Chica spotted this but like any other day, he just got on with it…but that wasn't the thing that was bothering him…it was what Fan told him:

 _ **FAN:**_ _Speaking of location as such, you know the old horror attraction?_

 _ **MIKE:**_ _I try to forget…_

 _ **FAN:**_ _Well, anyway…it's got a bid, they are gonna built a park…_

 _ **MIKE:**_ _A park…?_

 _ **FAN:**_ _Yeah, a park, like an attraction but…they are calling it the "Adventure world"…and you won't believe this: they are basing it on your stories. Well, the characters anyway… who knows, this could be actually be good for once. They're making it cute and I mean REAL cute._

 _ **MIKE:**_ _…who…who owns it…_

 _ **FAN:**_ _I'm not sure. It was unnamed bidder but I'm sure we'll find out in a few days._

 _ **MIKE:**_ _(Sighs) Seems like more stress to me…_

This bothered him a lot, now he knew that another attempt of a "Freddy's" was being built, he didn't know much about anything else. He wasn't sure what the attraction would be, weather it was a restaurant, a theme park, which to be honest sounded more likely…or more importantly…who owned it.

Chica came into the room and saw Mike just sitting there, she leaned against the door frame and sighed. She them smiled and slowly crept up to him…she stretched out her arms and gently put them around his waist. This startled him, before laughing knowing it was Chica. He kissed her on the cheek…and she kissed him on the forehead.

 **CHICA:** What's wrong, honey…?

 **MIKE:** Ah, it's nothing…

 **CHICA:** It's not though is it…something's bothering you; something always does when you sit here in silence.

 **MIKE:** Well…I guess it's nothing, at least nothing to worry about. It's just…that new attraction thing that's being built.

 **CHICA:** Oh Mikey, that's got nothing to do with us…

 **MIKE:** It…kinda does. You know the interview that Fan told me to do, the ones he recorded. ( _Chica nods_ ) Well, this attraction is based on the tapes…at least, the good parts anyway…I'm just worried that…well, it seems weird…I can understand it becoming a movie or some sort of Fanfiction story or something but a…theme park? It's just…weird…and I'm just worried this is a start of something…new…and…w-wrong…

Chica sighs and but has a seductive smile on her face, she then kisses at his mouth. Mike wasn't expecting it but he went along with it, passionately kissing. Chica was rubbing at his chest…before slowly moving her hand, lower and lower down…

 **CHICA:** I know what will keep your mind of-

 **CHILD'S VOICE:** DADDY!

This made both Mike and Chica jump in slight fright, before they blushed and chuckled.

 **MIKE:** Haha, hey kid.

A yellow animatronic kitten runs into the room and pounces on Mike's lap, making Chica to give room. Chica chuckles.

 **CHICA:** I've leave you boys alone. ( _Whispers in Mike's ear_ ) And then us alone…

Mike blushes and he spots Chica winking at him, as she leaves the room. The little kitten was bouncing on Mike's lap to get his attention.

 **TY:** Daddy, can we go outside again?

 **MIKE:** ( _Smiles_ ) Yeah, sure we can, kid! Get your coat; we won't want the rain to get you wet, eh?

The kitten squeals excitedly and goes to grab a jacket from his room. The phone goes off in another room, Mike was about to go to it but here's Chica shouting: "I'll get it" from the other room. Mike dusts himself off and was to get his own jacket…but then Chica came running in, almost in despair but more worried.

 **CHICA:** Mike, it's Fan…

 **MIKE:** What's up is everything okay?

 **CHICA:** Depends…

 **MIKE:** What…?

 **CHICA:** Fan is with the owner of the Theme park, he…well, the o-owner wants to come and see us…

 **MIKE:** No, no way! Tough. Forget it, we're not going to the city…it's…to soon…

 **CHICA:** I know, I know…but Fan is bringing the owner with him, he really wants to see us…they're coming h-here!

 **NOTES: Just wanted to get this chapter out the way…NOW it'll be next week for the new chapter…**


	3. Fan

**Interview 5: End of an Interview**

 **If you've noticed a chapter is missing, it is. I made a cock up and wanted to replace but lost the file, so had to re-edit the whole thing but I've made sure it made sense. If anything it's just the scene where Fan has his own flashback…so instead I'm going to write it in this one…sorry, if you left a review on the "Flashback" chapter :(**

 **This chapter is set about half an hour before the last chapter.**

Fan sat in his chair, swivelling a little, he sighed. He looked at his mug, it was empty…he sighed again. Twelve months had gone, almost a year since the cabin incident and saw his former partner Officer Fone get killed…but this was for the good, Fone was a corrupted man who had killed anyone who stood in his way. Within the twelve months he cleared out his precinct and arrested any bent cops that were in the system, a clean slate for the department…at the same time, He helped his best friends Wife and son, Claire and Charles (Fritz as a nickname) find a new home and life under the protection programme. Only Fan knew where they were…he had hoped they moved on. Something else came to Fan's mind…the talk that he and Mike had a year ago…about a certain chip…the data of a murderer: Guy Kanes AKA the purple guy.

Fan went to open the second draw down; he pulled the draw and picked up a clear bag, bags they normally use as evidence. It was broken bits of a computer chip…Fan just looked at it…the memory came back…

 _12 MONTHS AGO._

 _Mike opened the door to the back of the cabin; he slowly walked outside, holding Freddy's patched-up head. Chica, Fan, Claire and Fritz were waiting outside. Mike was shaking but he managed to carry Freddy's head carefully, even with one fully attached hand...his other hand was taped up with duct tape, as was his chest but his head with a wrapped up bandage around his head. He walked up to the others...and in front of them were the heads of Bonnie, Foxy and Vixen all lined up and a cupcake with a candle on it...the heads all had candles inside them, the candles were protected with tin foil so not to burn the insides...they glowed through the sockets and mouth, it was as if their souls were still part of the heads...the wind flickered the candles, looking as if the souls were communicating. Mike gently place Freddy's head next to them. Chica was holding a candle...she opened up Freddy's mouth and place the candle inside the empty head. She stood up slowly and awkwardly...Mike helped her...Chica looked into Mike's eyes and started crying...Mike was near enough the same, their wasn't much he could do but to comfort Chica through the sorrow. Fan had his head bowed in respect, Claire had her arm around Fritz, who then tucked his head into his mothers hip, he was crying as well, soaking his tears into his mother...she stroked his hair and he got slight comfort from it. Mike gently rocked Chica as he poured more tears...he looked up into the sky and it was as if the trees leafs moved out of the way because of the gentle wind for him to see the sky...he sniffed and sighed._

 _ **CHICA:**_ _Oh Mikey...I miss them so much..._

 _ **MIKE:**_ _I know, I miss them too. Goodbye...my friends...I'm glad you found peace..._

 _For a few short minutes, they stood in silence in respect for their fallen friends._

 _Those minutes felt the longest time of their lives…_

 _It was after those silenced minutes that Fan sighed sadly and walked away. Mike watched with sadness also, he felt their respect was long enough. Fan was still walking until he put his hand out to a tree and rested himself on it. Chica herself turned around and walked slowly to the cabin, Mike followed, still looking over to Fan. Mike sighed and stopped._

 _ **MIKE:**_ _I'll be there in a minute, I'm just gonna see if Fan is okay…_

 _Chica nods while wiping some tears and she carried on walking back to the cabin. Mike strutted towards Fan. Eventually, he was standing next to him and looked at him. Fan noticed Mike's acknowledgment…Fan wasn't crying as such but he was still upset…Mike looked towards the sky, if only to focus on something else…while he was about to have his say._

 _ **MIKE:**_ _Gary…_

 _ **FAN:**_ _Yes…_

 _ **MIKE:**_ _I…I can't let you take the chip of Guy Kanes with you…_

 _ **FAN:**_ _It's evidence, Mike…it's your freedom. You AND Chica's…the answer to this whole mess. To prove the world…you were innocent this whole time…_

 _ **MIKE:**_ _I know…_

 _ **FAN:**_ _This absurd story can finally come to an end…_

 _ **MIKE:**_ _But it's not though is it?_

 _ **FAN:**_ _(_ _Sighs frustratingly_ _) You're…you're worried he'll come back…_

 _ **MIKE:**_ _It wouldn't be the first._

 _ **FAN:**_ _He won't come back…_

 _ **MIKE:**_ _I can't take that risk, Fan, I can't…_

 _ **FAN:**_ _It's in safe hands!_

 _ **MIKE:**_ _Not with your precinct, it isn't. This chip was found in Freddy Juniors hand…and look what happened to him…and then your "Partner"-_

 _ **FAN:**_ _I'm cleaning the beat! No more bent cops, no more scandles._

 _ **MIKE:**_ _All I want is that thing to be destroyed, that is all…you have enough evidence about Fone to do what you have to…_

 _ **FAN:**_ _But…the power of this…chip…_

 _ **MIKE:**_ _(_ _Growls slightly_ _) You're starting to sound like him!_

 _ **FAN:**_ _You know I'd never…(_ _Looks at Mike, he knew he couldn't win this argument_ _) I'm sorry…I'm just…thinking about you…_

 _ **MIKE:**_ _If you want to think about us, then you'll give me that chip._

 _Fan sighed before chuckling to himself. He looks at Mike and shakes his head. Mike grows concerned…Mike then takes a step forwarded but then Fone pulls his gun out on him and then Mike stops in his tracks, getting angry._

 _ **MIKE:**_ _For God sake, Fan, don't do this! Don't become HIM!_

 _ **FAN:**_ _(_ _Gritted teeth_ _) I'm. Not. Like. Him!_

 _With that, Fan chucks the chip in the air and quickly points at the chip, he pulls the trigger and the impact, explodes the chip, almost evaporating it…with just a small bit left falling back to the ground. Fan then puts his gun away, takes a few deep breaths and looks at Mike, almost smug like._

 _ **FAN:**_ _There, it's done._

 _ **MIKE:**_ _(_ _Casually but smiles_ _) Thank you…_

 _ **FAN:**_ _You're right, I have enough evidence…but that chip…we could've learnt so much from it…_

 _ **MIKE:**_ _I already know about it, I've learnt a lot! This…"Chip" represents loss, loss of our friends! Your friend, Chris Cake...this chip is the reason why our friends are dead! A twisted programme, invented by a madman who, as far as I'm concerned, WON!_

 _Fan listened carefully and fully understood what Mike was saying, he bowed his head slightly, as if a shamed to even think of keeping the chip. He nodded at Mike…and agreed with him._

 _ **FAN:**_ _You're right. I'm sorry…_

 _ **MIKE:**_ _I've got Chica now…and we're gonna have a baby. I just can't…go on knowing that that chip can be in the wrong hands again. I needed to see it destroyed…so I know "he" can never come back. EVER! (_ _Exhales_ _) Thank you, once again…_

 _Mike turns around and walks away to be with Chica._

 _ **FAN:**_ _Mike…(_ _Mike turns around_ _) No hard feelings…_

 _ **MIKE:**_ _(_ _Smiles_ _) Never._

 _Mike carries walking back to the cabin. Fan looks around and sighs once again, he heads back to his car, before shouting to Mike._

 _ **FAN:**_ _I'll see you in a couple of days._

 _Mike doesn't stop but lifts his arm up, doing a backwards wave to acknowledge Fan's sentence. Fan watches Mike go inside and then himself stepping into the car._

 _Fan watched Mike walk back…he closed the door. Fan bit his lip, he then took out a small wallet-type sealable bag from the glove department and stepped out the car. He walked over to where he shot the computer chip. It was hard to find in the grass and mud but eventually, he found bits of plastic…then a big piece, as if ripped in half. He picked it up and dropped it in the bag, before placing it in his pocket. He looked back at the cabin._

 _ **FAN:**_ _This will help you, Mike. I swear it will._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Fan was lost in thought, still staring at the chip, until there was a knock at his door. This startled him, quickly putting the broken chip away in the draw.

 **FAN:** Uh…come in.

A police officer stepped in, slightly leaning at the door.

 **POLICE OFFICER:** Sorry to disturb you, sir.

 **FAN:** What is it?

 **POLICE OFFICER:** There's a man to see you, sir, he's-

 **FAN:** Look, I'm rather busy at the moment. Tell him to make and appointment and-

 **POLICE OFFICER:** I think it's in your interest. He claims to be the owner of the new theme park being built.

 **FAN:** Excuse me…?

 **POLICE OFFICER:** He's the owner of the Freddy Fazbear World, sir…he wants to see you.

 **FAN:** Yes…right, okay. Sure, send him in.

 **POLICE OFFICER:** Yes, sir.

The police officer left, leaving the door to close slowly by itself. Fan wanted to see or even speak to the owner so this was rather convenient. From what he's learnt when someone new comes in or takes over, it always causes trouble. The owner had been kept secret, so Fan had no profile to look up…this was his chance. He figured if he could get a name, he could quickly look up the man or woman's profile. Fan took a deep breath, he quickly pulled open his top draw and took out a gun, he checked the chamber…it was loaded. There was a knock again; Fan calmly put his gun in the holster around his belt. The door opened.

 **FAN:** Yes?

The police officer who entered previously, was holding a door for an elderly gentleman, maybe in his late fifties, grey hair and a grey bushy moustache, almost matching grey suit and wearing a purple coloured tie…which was oddly out of place but was the first thing Fan noticed. It wasn't exactly his favourite colour, considering the past and the stories that Mike told him. Fan kept calm, even he knew know not the judge a book by its front cover. Fan stood up…

 **GENTLEMAN:** (To the police officer) Thank you. (Now, to Fan) Ah, you must be the hero police officer, Officer Fan, isn't it?

 **FAN:** It's…Sargent, but yes. I'm Sargent Gary Fan. And you are…?

 **GENTLEMAN:** ( _Sticks his hand out_ ) You must know me, surely? We've seen each other a few times. Trust me, you'll remember…

 **FAN:** ( _Accepts the hand shake but wasn't keen on the idea_ ) I'm sorry, I don't. Look, I'm not here to play guessing games….

 **GENTLEMAN:** Well, I guess it was Officer Fone, who I spoke to mostly, you was his partner, weren't you?

 **FAN:** I'm nervous that you know so much about me but I don't know anything about you!

 **GENTLEMAN:** Of course, my good man. I don't mean to be rude. My name is Peter Plush, the former head of FNAF news!

 **NOTES: Bit of a shame I had to do a half rewrite but I'll get things back on track soon. I wanted this scene to be a two-parter as it were. Never mind, juggling two stories so I'll update at some point, got another idea about Mike and Vincent robbing a pizza parlour but I think it's been done before. We shall see…**


	4. Fan and Plush

**Interview 5: End of an Interview**

 **NOTES: Boring chapter but then I like writing scenes with two people.**

 **Contains a little swearing.**

 **FAN:** I'm nervous that you know so much about me but I don't know anything about you!

 **GENTLEMAN:** Of course, my good man. I don't mean to be rude. My name is Peter Plush, the former head of FNAF news!

 **FAN:** Peter…Peter Plush? You…?

 **PLUSH:** It's a pleasure to meet you, Fan.

 **FAN:** I should arrest you right now!

 **PLUSH:** Now, now, Fan…let's not get off on the wrong foot here. I don't mean to cause trouble.

 **FAN:** You…bastard! You should be in jail!

 **PLUSH:** That would do you no good! I have the best lawyers…

 **FAN:** Ha, I'm surprised you could afford any…with all those lawsuits piled on top of you. Compensation to all those families that lost their children to a psycho…that YOU employed.

 **PLUSH:** Yes…I know…

 **FAN:** How could you employ Guy Kanes…the guy wasn't even human!

 **PLUSH:** Believe me, Fan, I've paid for it. I've paid a lot! Guy Kanes was a mistake, a massive mistake on my part but like I've said, I've paid for it!

 **FAN:** Not justice though, you should be in prison. Money to those families means fuck all when they've lost their children…it won't replace them or bring them back.

 **PLUSH:** My business was ruined because of Guy Kanes, don't you think I realized that?! He…ruined me…to the brink that I had nothing…

 **FAN:** Nothing? You're still here. I should shoot you right now!

 **PLUSH:** I don't think that'll look good on your part…

 **FAN:** At least I'll know one scumbag is dead.

 **PLUSH:** Listen, I hate Guy Kanes as much as you. He ruined me…my reputation was out the window. When I found out what he did I…( _Sighs_ ) I…know it was over for me.

 **FAN:** But it's not though is it? You're here for something else…

 **PLUSH:** Yes…( _Notices the whisky and tumblers on the side and goes over to it_ )…a form of redemption, I suppose.

 **FAN:** Don't move!

 **PLUSH:** I'm only getting a drink.

Plush goes over to the cabinet and helps himself to some whisky, he pours into a glass and takes a sip. He licks his lips as if he'd tried the best whisky ever made. He raises his glass to Fan, with a smile. Fan just watches him in anger.

 **PLUSH:** Good whisky this, my good man. You've got some good taste.

 **FAN:** Right, you've had your drink, now go!

 **PLUSH:** Not after we've had a little talk.

 **FAN:** We've got nothing to talk about. I don't talk to criminals.

 **PLUSH:** I haven't committed a crime, Fan. Even the law knows this, all I've done was give out millions to families, lots of families. I'm only guilty for another man's crimes, I employed him and thus, it's my fault. I've now paid for that fault. Massively.

 **FAN:** You still spoke to Fone though, didn't you? He was corrupted!

 **PLUSH:** Yes, I've heard about Fone, I was shocked, really I was. He was my friend, Fan, my dear friend…and to think he did…( _Gets a lump in his throat_ ) that…he was a part of all this…

 **FAN:** And worked for Guy Kanes…

 **PLUSH:** Yes, exactly! They worked together, all connected this was…but me, I was the odd one out. I didn't know…this was all happening, how was I to know? Fone didn't tell me a thing, not a word. This is a shock to me…

 **FAN:** What about when Guy wanted to interview Mike? I'm assuming you sent him to do it.

 **PLUSH:** ( _Sighs_ ) He insisted that he wanted the job…and bizarrely wanted to go to Daniel Kanes funeral…at first I refused it but he mentioned that there could be more to this story than meets the eye, he convinced me it'd be good for the network….I believed him.

 **FAN:** You believed a…fucking robot?

 **PLUSH:** How was I to know? How was I to know John Kanes invented him? Stuff like that is impossible! Impossible! But…you would know a lot about…robots, don't you…?

 **FAN:** That's…different…

 **PLUSH:** Is it though, Fan…is it? I've listen to the tapes you recorded, the same recording with a Mike Schmidt. Very fascinating story, I must say…

 **FAN:** Why are you here, Plush?

 **PLUSH:** To make amends. To become a new person…

 **FAN:** Why should I trust a person who had connections with Guy and Fone? Both fucked up as each other.

 **PLUSH:** The past shouldn't matter now, Fan, all that is history. I'm bringing back Freddy Fazbear and co…I have the rights now!

 **FAN:** Why should I be interested? You know, I'll just shut the place down!

 **PLUSH:** On what reason? This isn't a pizza parlour or a stupid horror attraction. This is a new vision…a vision where all the past stories about Fazbear are out the window and yet, a new beginning comes to light…a story where it's all doom and gloom but I twist that into something bright, something wonderful, something that children and parents will love in years to come. A theme park, Fan, a theme park based on your stories, Mike's stories…all the evil is now…cute.

 **FAN:** This…is insane. Everybody knows the reputation of Freddy Fazbears, there is no way it could work.

 **PLUSH:** Yes, it can!

 **FAN:** I've heard enough. I don't know why you're here telling me this crap but it's pointless. Why tell me? Why not do a stupid billboard advert, or spread the news online about this? Why come and talk to me about it?

 **PLUSH:** You know full well that the people, the world, want to see Mike Schmidt again…the hero!

 **FAN:** It won't happen…

 **PLUSH:** Then why spread his story all over the world? If that really IS the real Mike Schmidt, then the people want to see it for themselves…unless your story is a lie.

 **FAN:** It's no lie. It's all true.

 **PLUSH:** Then show me him!

 **FAN:** Get out now! I know where this is going! Get out!

 **PLUSH:** What do you mean?

 **FAN:** It's obvious! You want to see Mike and kill him, you even have a motive, he killed Fone. This is just another revenge ploy; well I ain't having it…

 **PLUSH:** You do not understand, Fan!

 **FAN:** Yes, I do!

Fan picks up his phone, ready to call in some security but Plush half jumps over the desk and slams his hand on the dial, cutting the line off. His other hand wrapped around the desk near the front to keep his balance. His face is of begging.

 **PLUSH:** Please don't do this, Fan…please…

 **FAN:** Get off!

 **PLUSH:** I am begging you, don't do this! I am trying to explain, I really am but you won't listen, that's all I want you to do is listen…please…look at me. ( _Fan does_ ) I thought police officers listen…not just to protect but to serve…and sometimes serving is also listening. Please, hear me out, Fan…if you're not convinced of what I've got to say…then I'll leave…I promise.

Plush lifts up his hand as if to let Fan carry on…Plush sighs thinking he's lost the battle with Fan, he goes over to the whisky cabinet and helps himself.

 **PLUSH:** I'll just have one more and I'll go. I…didn't mean to cause all this…I…I just want to…rebuild, that's all. And I thought you could help…

Fan sighs frustratingly and slams the phone down, this made Plush jump a little. Plush turns to look at Fan, who points to the chair but his expression of confused anger doesn't change.

 **FAN:** Sit down.

 **PLUSH:** Thank you.

Plush brings his glass to the table and coolly sits down, as does Fan.

 **FAN:** You've got two minutes. Talk!

 **PLUSH:** Right, as you know I'm creating a theme park…this has been going on for 8 months now-

 **FAN:** How'd you keep it a secret?

 **PLUSH:** I only employ people I trust to keep this project secret. You only know now because word has spread on my discression. That was the purpose, a teaser you could say.

 **FAN:** Go on…

 **PLUSH:** Yes, well this work has being going on for 8 months now and it's almost finished, I'm so close but…I need to know if it'll work. I can't just open it to the public without anything being tested, so I want some…volunteers, to try it out, a preview.

 **FAN:** Let me guess…you want me to come along and "see" this theme park?

 **PLUSH:** Yes, Fan, yes!

 **FAN:** Why me?

 **PLUSH:** I believe a officer of your calibre is the perfect critic, a cop who is truthful and honest, a hero, a face the public will recognize…but I was wondering if you could invite someone else…

 **FAN:** Mike…?

 **PLUSH:** You've got it!

 **FAN:** That…won't happen!

 **PLUSH:** Why not?

 **FAN:** It's complicated!

 **PLUSH:** ( _Sigh_ ) The thing is, Fan…I NEED Mike, I do…

 **FAN:** Why?

 **PLUSH:** I…want him to be a part of the attraction.

 **FAN:** Again, that won't happen…he wouldn't do it!

 **PLUSH:** Why not?

 **FAN:** He…still thinks the world won't accept him!

 **PLUSH:** Then…this is the perfect opportunity for him! If he says, what he says he is…an animatronic, then this job will be perfect for him…he could interact with people, the parents, the children…people will understand him, they will LOVE him. I guarantee they will!

 **FAN:** I don't know…

 **PLUSH:** Can you not convince him…?

 **FAN:** You haven't exactly convinced me yet…why do you need him so badly?

 **PLUSH:** Because the theme park is based on him and his friends…I've already built the bear, the rabbit, a fox and a cute chicken…they may not be quite the same but still...he is the missing ingredient, the main attraction…

 **FAN:** Why couldn't you have built a version of him then?

 **PLUSH:** Because it'd be fake…with him, it'd be real and slowly as the days, months pass…he will be accepted in this world and judging by the responses of your recordings…they want to see him. A hero animatronic that God has blessed on this Earth. The world needs him…I need him, if I could just…( _Sighs_ ) see him, maybe even talk to him…

 **FAN:** I'm sorry but…what he's gone through in the past, I can't just let a stranger into his life, he's had enough of that shit already. He wants the quiet life.

 **PLUSH:** Even a quiet life can be boring; at some point he'll need to…come out.

 **FAN:** ( _Sighs_ ) Yes…I know, I've told him this…

 **PLUSH:** Then he really is real. ( _Chuckles_ ) I wish I could see him…but if that's what he wants to do then at the end of the day, I can't force him. ( _Stands up_ ) Thank you for your time, Sargent. I'm sorry it was a wasted one. ( _Sticks his hand out to shake, Fan hesitates at first but then shakes it, biting his lip_ ) Good day, Fan.

Plush turns around to leave the office and opens the door. Fan just sat there and shakes his head and sighs, he rubs his forehead and then rubs his hands…he sighs again arching his head back and looks up to the ceiling.

 _Shit, what are you thinking, Fan…? If this guy goes out of line…how will Mike trust you ever again? That's it then, you shoot him, understand, you shoot him. One glimmer of a betrayal and it's lights out for Plush, no questions and no hesitations just a squeeze of a trigger is all that is needed…_

Fan, with all his judgment decided to go against this and got up from his chair and ran after Plush. He quickly walked passed the other busy desks and through another door, which led to some staircases, he looked down and could see Plush a floor down, he called out to him.

 **FAN:** Mr Plush?!

Plush stopped in his tracks and looked up towards Fan, a little puzzled.

 **FAN:** I'll…I'll give Mike a call but I doubt he'll like it.

 **PLUSH:** Ah Good, thank you Fan. When can I expect to see him here?

 **FAN:** No, he won't come here. We'll have to go to him at some point, maybe I can organize something for next week…

 **PLUSH:** Oh wonderful. I'm free now in fact. Now we got this far on agreement. I won't take no for an answer. We shall see him now!

 **Not an exciting chapter, I know. I'm loving the predictions though, from you readers. Still plenty of chapters to go yet.**


	5. Situation

**Interview 5: End of an Interview**

 **NOTES: I'm a bit quick with the chapters but then again as work isn't busy, it gives me time to do another chapter, even if it is a little short.**

Mike looked at Chica in shock, as she put the phone. He couldn't think of anything to say considering they just got the word that Fan and this mysteries man are on their way, to their home. Mike quickly put Ty down and stood up walking taking a few steps towards Chica, anger was building up on him.

 **MIKE:** They are coming here? This very second? Now…?

 **CHICA:** Y-Yes…

 **MIKE:** Jesus Christ, what the hell was Fan thinking?

 **CHICA:** This…person was adamant on seeing us. He…wants to talk to us.

 **MIKE:** No! No way…no fucking way! Phone Fan and tell him to cancel, we're not seeing anyone.

 **TY:** Daddy…?

 **MIKE:** Not now, Ty. Pick up the phone and ring him.

 **CHICA:** It was…no questions asked…

 **MIKE:** Not good enough!

 **CHICA:** Their on their way…

 **TY:** Daaaaddy!

 **MIKE:** Then stop them!

 **TY:** Daddy?

 **MIKE:** WHAT, TY, WHAT?

It took a few seconds to realise what he'd done. He watched Ty's innocent face well up as Ty's lips began to quiver, the tears started to well up. Mike gasped a little to his unnessary actions, he was about to kneel down to Ty's level.

 **MIKE:** Oh, Ty…( _Ty closed his eyes as he pushed out some tears and ran over to Chica in a protective hug_ ) Son…? I'm…

 **CHICA:** How can you shout at him? His your son…

 **MIKE:** I didn't mean to…

Chica was about to well up herself but held it back as she gently pulled Ty away and walked out the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving Mike on his own. His minor shocked expression became a frustrated one and clenched his fist, forcing a punch into the wall, easily making a dent. He moaned angrily and breathed heavily. He sighed, punching the wall was a good release but his thoughts went back to his son's face, the helpless child being scared of his father. He rubbed his face and sighed again. He slowly walked out the room and instinct knew where Chica and Ty were holding up. The bedroom to Ty's room was closed. Mike took a deep breath and knocked on the door, gently. He could easily hear Ty crying. Mike then entered the room and Ty was huddle into his mother's arms, crying over her shoulder. Chica tried to ignore Mike's presence, but couldn't help but look at him with disappointment. Mike felt awkward as he knew he would be…he was just angry at this unexpected situation. Mike sighed sadly, almost leaning at the door.

 **CHICA:** He didn't deserve that, Mike…he didn't.

 **MIKE:** I know…I'm sorry…

 **CHICA:** It's not me you should be saying "sorry" to

 **MIKE:** ( _At Ty_ ) Ty…son, I'm…I'm sorry I shouted at you…

Ty moved away from Chica's shoulders and started to rub his eyes, trying to rub his stinging tears, making his eyes almost red.

 **MIKE:** I shouldn't have shouted at you, son. You did nothing wrong. I'm just…well, dad's a little nervous about this phone call we received…I just don't want anything to happen to you, to both of you. I'm…scared…

Ty wiped away the last of his tears and sniffed; he looked at Mike and tried to smile.

 **TY:** Y-You…don't need to be scared, daddy…( _Mike tilted his head_ ) I'll p-protect you…

The innocent of his son forced Mike with a happy smile that also came with tears. Mike kneeled down and stretched out his arms, hoping Ty would accept, Ty does and was released from Chica's arms into Mike's, the young kitten almost knocked Mike over playfully but Mike held on to this only son and blood and embraced this as much as he could.

 **MIKE:** I'm sorry, son…

 **TY:** I forgive you, daddy…

 **MIKE:** T-Thank you…

Chica walked over to them both and kneeled down to join in on the hug, she kissed Mike on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

 **CHICA:** ( _Whispering_ ) Please don't ever shout at our son again…

 **MIKE:** I won't, I promise.

Mike tighten the hug a little more, he knew he was lucky to have a woman like her and a wonderful smart son. It was slightly ruined because of the thought he had that Fan was bringing a random person to their home and Mike stood up.

 **MIKE:** I think we better take precautions. We've got to be ready for this stranger…

MEANWHILE

Fan was driving his police car, with Peter Plush in the front passenger seat with him. They had just left the city and was about to enter the forest. Plush was interested with the location and thought about what Mike's home would be like, though seeing Mike was his main priority…his heart was beating faster at the excitement of all this. He looked out the window and watched the sun trying to pierce though the gaps of the leaves. Fan kept looking over to Plush; suspicion was all over him but kept alert on the bumpy trail.

 **PLUSH:** I can't believe I'm actually going to meet THE Mike Schmidt. ( _Chuckles_ ) And here's me thinking the chap was dead…( _To Fan_ ) And you say, he's a…uh…cat…?

 **FAN:** ( _Sighs_ ) He's an animatronic black panther…

 **PLUSH:** Born normally as a human and then by the miracle of all scientifically impossible circumstances, he becomes a robot?

 **FAN:** ( _Rolls his eyes_ ) Animatronic!

 **PLUSH:** Amazing, truly amazing.

 **FAN:** I guess it is, Mr Plush.

 **PLUSH:** Oh please, call me Peter.

 **FAN:** I don't want to be your friend. That is a formality I won't do…Mr Plush.

 **PLUSH:** Hmm, suit yourself.

Just then Fan's phone starts to bleep, he keeps one hand on the steering wheel and goes into his pocket to pull his mobile out, he looks at it, while quickly glancing at the road in front of him…he looks at it for a few seconds before half smiling and puts his phone away.

 **PLUSH:** What was that, something important?

 **FAN:** You could say that but it can wait. We're nearly there now.

 **PLUSH:** Ah, wonderful!

 **FAN:** Yep…

It was a few more minutes before Fan drove gently off the track and into a patch of bumpy soil and thick grass. Plush almost banging his head against the door window but eventually came to an opening and in front of them was a wooden cabin, it was rather beautiful to look at, as it seem to have some life to it. Flowers were growing and a long plant vine became very decorative around the walls. Flush was amazed by this, he was expected it to be run down but the place was very much maintained.

 **PLUSH:** Good God, it's beautiful. How-

*Click*

Plush was interrupted by a metallic clicking sound, he looked over to Fan who was pointing a gun at him, Fan coolly held firm to his gun, the finger teasing over the trigger. He cooled a half smile but also taking this seriously.

 **PLUSH:** What the hell do you think you're doing? What is the meaning of this?

 **FAN:** Precaution, Mr Plush, Precaution.

 **NOTES: And there you go, another chapter done, if a little short. The next one will be up next week as I have a few days off.**


	6. Plush's Talk

**Interview 5: End of an Interview**

 **NOTES: I've been real busy, so sorry for the lack of update. So here is the next chapter.**

 **WARNING: Contains swearing.**

Fan got out of the car first, slamming the door. He held his gun firmly, still pointing at Plush while he walked round the car and opened the passenger seat. Plush held his hands up, still confused of the situation but Fan wasn't taking any risks, it was strange enough that the owner of Freddy's new theme park wanted to see Mike so badly…like everyone else in the past; they all had an agenda against Mike.

 **PLUSH:** I don't understand this.

 **FAN:** Believe me, sir, this is just a precaution.

 **PLUSH:** ( _Slowly steps out the car_ ) But I'm unarmed; I don't mean to harm anyone.

 **FAN:** It's not the first time I've heard this, sir.

 **PLUSH:** For God sake man, I just want to talk to him.

 **FAN:** And you will, just under surveillance.

Plush didn't answer back and did what Fan said, at the end of the day a gun was pointing at him and Plush felt frightened.

 **FAN:** You go in front. If you do anything stupid, I WILL shoot you.

Plush nodded and started to shake but he did what Fan said and walked towards the cabin with Fan directly behind him, pointing the gun to Plush's back. They got to the door and Fan knocked quickly. They could both hear footsteps…the door opened quickly and like a flash, Plush was pulled in by some black plastic arms, dragged in like a rag doll. Fan looked around him and proceed to walk in.

Plush was thrown to a sofa, though he wasn't hurt, Plush moaned a little in fright. In front of him was a black panther animatronic, snarling at him…Plush tried to coward himself up but the black panther leaned forward and showed his snarling gritted teeth.

 **PLUSH:** Oh…my G-God…

 **MIKE:** So, you want to talk, huh? Well, TALK!

 **PLUSH:** Oh God…g-give me a minute…t-this is all too much…( _Tries to settle_ ) Uh…um…

Fan still had his gun pointed to Plush but was more worried what Mike could do. Mike growled impatiently, waiting for the old man to talk. Plush gulped and looked at Mike carefully, he eyed the animatronic from head to toe, amazed at what he was seeing.

 **PLUSH:** Wow…t-this is…

 **MIKE:** You're wasting my time!

 **PLUSH:** No, wait! It's just…( _Gasps_ ) I can't believe…i-it's true.

 **MIKE:** What, that I'm alive? That I'm an animatronic…some sort of freak of nature?

 **PLUSH:** No, no at all. It's a…m-miracle…this can't be possible.

 **MIKE:** Well, it is. I'm not the first though!

 **PLUSH:** Yes…I…I know, I heard the tapes…the tapes that you did, a-about your life.

 **MIKE:** ( _Sighs and looks at Fan_ ) I…I didn't want this, Fan…I wanted to live in peace.

 **FAN:** I'm sorry, Mike…but your story had to be told…

 **PLUSH:** And what a marvellous story it is, truly original and now I see…it's the truth.

 **MIKE:** ( _Sighs angrily_ ) What do you want?

 **PLUSH:** I…( _Sits up straight_ ) I just want to talk…

 **MIKE:** Then talk!

 **PLUSH:** More of a proposition, actually…

 **MIKE:** I knew, it's a catch!

 **PLUSH:** No…Mr Schmidt, no it's not, it's…something that could help us all.

 **MIKE:** ( _Turns to walk away_ ) You know what, I'm not interested.

 **PLUSH:** You want the world to accept you, don't you?

Mike stopped in his tracks; he tilted his head upwards to look at the ceiling and makes a long sigh.

 **MIKE:** They…won't…accept…

 **PLUSH:** How do you know?

 **MIKE:** Because I'm…we're different…

 **PLUSH:** No, you're perfect…

 **MIKE:** I don't want to hear anymore.

 **PLUSH:** I'm not the only one who's listened to these tapes, you know. The whole world has. They are amazed by your story.

 **MIKE:** It's not a story, it's the truth.

 **PLUSH:** ( _Smiles_ ) And that's what makes it amazing. I can help you!

 **MIKE:** Help me? How, oh let me guess, your some sort of fucking scientist, are you? Other than an owner of a theme park that's suspiciously announced itself from nowhere. I smell bullshit…and it's coming from you!

 **PLUSH:** I am not here to cause trouble, if you could let me speak-

 **MIKE:** A stranger that wants to talk…who are you?

 **PLUSH:** Oh, forgive me. My name is Peter Plush and as your well informed, I am indeed the owner of Adventure World, having the rights to Freddy's name.

 **FAN:** Forgetting something else, are you?

 **PLUSH:** What do you mean?

 **FAN:** ( _To Mike_ ) Mike, he owned a channel, a news channel, or at least he used to anyway.

 **MIKE:** What channel?

 **FAN:** FNAF News, this guy employed Guy Kanes.

 **MIKE:** ( _Eyes go black_ ) W-What…?

 **FAN:** That's right, Mike. He employed a murderer!

 **PLUSH:** I…I didn't know-

Mike launched himself on top of Plush, in which the old man didn't have time to react. Mike was on top of Plush, pinning him down against the sofa and gripped his hand over Plush's neck. Plush tried to gasp but the grip was to firm.

 **MIKE:** ( _Growls_ ) Do you…have any idea…what trouble that GUY DID TO ME? DO YOU? HE ALMOST DESTROYED MY FAMILY AND YET HE KILLED MY FRIENDS, CLOSE FRIENDS…He…he killed my unborn son…He…took everything from me…and you EMPLOYED HIM? A FUCKING MURDERER! THE SO-CALLED SON OF JOHN KANES…and I bet you've heard of him, haven't you? (Plush tries to nod) Why…did you employ him?

 **PLUSH:** ( _Struggling to talk_ ) I…c-can't see into…t-the future…how…c-could I h-have…s-seen what he'd…d-dooo…?

 **MIKE:** He was a robot, a fucking robot…how could you have not seen this…

 **PLUSH:** ( _Gasping_ ) J-Judging from your…s-story…you…didn't…k-know…e-either…

Mike knew that Plush was right. The night when Guy Kanes, or Guy Purple at the time came in to "interview" him because he threaten to blow up his business with a bomb, he didn't even noticed that Guy was a machine until it was a little too late. Mike he loosened his grip just a little, at least enough for Plush to quickly gasp in some air…

 **PLUSH:** He tricked…all of us…

 **MIKE:** Still…you employed him, which helped him come after me…

 **PLUSH:** He wanted to interview you…he badly wanted the job and considering your story about killing Daniel was still hype of the week, I eventually agreed…he also wanted to go to the funeral of Daniel…he…he convinced it'd be good for our network, an exclusive interview with the man of the moment…h-how…how could I refuse that…? I was thinking for our channel…I…I swear…t-the bastard tricked me!

 **MIKE:** You must've known something…? Something about him.

 **PLUSH:** Honestly…I…I didn't…

 **FAN:** What about my old corrupted partner, Fone, eh? You were best friends!

 **MIKE:** ( _Frowns and smiles sarcastically_ ) Oh man, this just gets better and better…

 **PLUSH:** ( _To Fan_ ) I told you, I didn't know a bloody thing. This is all a shock to me…

 **MIKE:** ( _Sighs_ ) Anybody with connections to those assholes must pay…

Mike starts to grip tighter on Plush's neck, the old man starts to choke even more, he starts to struggle. Fan starts to grow concerned.

 **FAN:** Damn it, Mike, let the man talk.

 **MIKE:** I…I can't take the risk…

 **FAN:** You're hurting him. ( _Mike doesn't listen_ ) For fuck sake, Mike, you're killing him!

 **MIKE:** That's…the idea…

 **FAN:** ( _Points the gun at Mike_ ) Mike, this isn't you! You wouldn't hurt anybody innocent!

 **MIKE:** This…is…me…

 **FAN:** Let go of him. ( _Mike ignores_ ) LET GO OF HIM!

 **MIKE:** T-This is…me…i-it's…meeee…

Plush was slowly turning blue; his life was slowly fading from him. Fan started to panic, he didn't want to shoot Mike but it seemed like he was going to have no choice.

 **MIKE:** DON'T MAKE ME FUCKING SHOOT YOU, MIKE! LET GO OF HIM! ( _Mike Ignores_ ) MIKE, FUCKING LET GO OF HIM!

Mike ignores still and Fan was about to pull the trigger but just then, they were interrupted by some shouting.

 **TY:** DADDY! STOP IT! LET GO OF HIM!

The voice of Ty's cry ran right through Mike's ears, which twitched and perked as he heard his child's cry. Mike's eyes reverted back to normal and loosened the grip from Plush's neck. Mike started to shake as he looked at his hands and then sure Plush gaining his life back… Mike gasped and climbed of Plush to give him breathing space. Fan sighed with relief and lowered his gun…Ty had tears coming from his eyes and then started hitting his father.

 **TY:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ( _Hits his father. Mike just stands there and takes it while confused on what happened_ ) WHY WERE YOU KILLING HIM?

Fan put his gun back in the holster, the scene was already slightly awkward and Chica came running into the room, gently pulling Ty away. Mike looked at Ty sadly as he couldn't give an answer, he felt ashamed.

 **CHICA:** ( _To Ty_ ) Ty, that's enough! ( _Ty hugs his mother and sobs a little_ ) Mike, what were you thinking?

 **MIKE:** I…I don't know…it…wasn't me…

 **CHICA:** What do you mean…?

 **MIKE:** I…( _Frowns a little_ ) It's like I was being…controlled.

 **CHICA:** Controlled?

 **MIKE:** Yeah…

Just then something caught the attention of Fan, he saw something from the window, he again pulled his gun out of the holster and went over to the window…but he couldn't see anything.

 **CHICA:** What's wrong?

 **FAN:** I don't know…I thought I saw someone.

 **CHICA:** Were you alone?

 **FAN:** Yes. ( _Looks at Plush, almost angrily_ ) We are alone, aren't we? You didn't ask for anyone to follow us!

 **PLUSH:** ( _Coughing_ ) I swear and agreed it'd just me me…

 **FAN:** ( _Sighs_ ) Maybe, it's my imagination. I'm gonna go check around.

 **CHICA:** Be careful.

Fan nodded and left the room. Ty stopped crying by this point as his father kneeled down to him.

 **MIKE:** I'm sorry I got…a little funny back then. I didn't mean to scare you.

Ty nodded wiping the last of his tears and smiled back at his father.

 **PLUSH:** (Breathing normally and in slight awe) My God…a family of animaltronics.

Chica looked at Mike worriedly but knew Mike would never harm anyone but something was up…she knew Mike was under a lot of stress and maybe this meeting wasn't helping. She never saw him go insane like this unless someone harmed her. Chica gently grabbed Mike's hand and soothingly rubbed it, "it's going to be okay" sensation. Mike acknowledged this and smiled back at her.

 **MIKE:** I'm…sorry…

 **CHICA:** Maybe we should end this talk…

 **MIKE:** Maybe you're right.

 **TY:** Hey daddy…( _Mike looks at him_ ) This man is wearing a purple tie…you said you didn't like the colour purple, maybe that…g-got you angry…?

Mike strangely didn't noticed the out of place purple tie around the gentleman before and with no hesitation, grabbed the tie and yanked it off the man with a clean snapping pull, without hurting Plush, even if Plush did try to back off a little.

 **MIKE:** I'm sorry…I hate the colour purple…

 **PLUSH:** ( _Shaking but stays firm_ ) I…I do understand, Mr Schmidt. How could I forget?

Just then the door slammed opened, which startled everyone…they all turned around to see Fan, who was just putting his gun away, biting his lip.

 **MIKE:** Anything…?

 **FAN:** No, maybe my imagination got the best of me.

 **MIKE:** ( _Sighs and looks at the old man_ ) I think you should leave.

 **PLUSH:** No, I'm begging you. I want you to hear me out, please, Mr Schmidt.

 **MIKE:** I'm…sorry, I'm not interested. You should've left ages ago.

 **PLUSH:** I really can help you, you know. You and your family…I can make it that the world will understand you…and accept you.

Mike sighed again but then looked at Fan, who was nodding slightly.

 **FAN:** I think you should you listen what he's got to say, Mike…honestly, it doesn't sound that bad.

Mike then looks over to Chica, who seems to be nodding at Fan's comment, even though she wasn't sure what this was all about, she knew if a friend of theirs thinks the idea is good then how bad could it be, afteral…Fan was a friend they could trust with their lives.

 **MIKE:** ( _Sighs once again and nods_ ) Okay…Mr Plush, I'll listen to what've got to say. If I don't like it, you leave and never come back…got it?

 **PLUSH:** That sounds fair to me, Mr Schmidt, really fair.

 **MIKE:** Okay, I'm listening.

 **PLUSH:** Good, good. I think you'll like what I've got to say. ( _Mike pulls up a chair and sits in front of Plush_ ) I say, this is like an interview, isn't it? ( _Chuckles_ )

 **MIKE:** ( _Frowns_ ) No…it's not…

 **NOTES: I couldn't be bothered to explain what Plush's plan was, considering I wrote that in the last chapter, so I've decided to skip it and end the chapter here. I'll update again at some point…don't worry, I'm not finished with this yet. Thanks for sticking around.**


	7. The New Involvement

**Interview 5: End of an Interview**

 **NOTES: It's been a long time, hasn't it? I can only apologize as I've been busy with my other stories and life, going to too many football matches for one, haha. Anyway, it was only right that I present to you another chapter, a short one but a chapter nonetheless.**

It felt like a long time with Plush's talk, a really long time but Mike and the others sat and listened to what the old man had to say. The talk wasn't forceful but rather an option and a choice that Mike could make. Plush just wanted Mike to be the final ingredient, as it were, for his Adventure World, to make the amusement that more real and that Mike could present himself to the public. Plush's words were humble and felt so true and gentle. Of course, Plush would accept what Mike would do.

Fan patrolled around the cabin and even walked outside, his hand gripping tightly around his holster but there was nothing suspicious going on but the thought that he swore he saw someone just made him a little edgy but eventually he convinced himself that there was nothing to worry about.

Eventually, after hearing what Plush had to say, Mike had to make a decision…he quickly spoke to Chica and Ty about it. The offer or in this case, a proposal was to be an attraction but also to meet and greet people, sign autographs, have pictures taken…even mingle with the public and have fun with children and kids alike. Chica thought it was a great idea, bringing back memories when she entertained for the children at Freddy Fazbears Pizza Emporium but couldn't be "herself"…Ty, of course, loved the idea and was excited to see a more open world and actually see humans. Mike hesitated at first but then even he thought it was a smart idea. He loved the idea of interacting with people again, aside from Fan and missed the socialization he was so used to when he was a human. It was a simple answer that Plush wanted, a yes or a no.

…Yes.

Mike felt a weight lifted off his shoulders, the fact that they didn't have to feel isolated anymore or even hide. If Plush said what was true and that the people, the public, say they would like to meet the man…or animatronic in this case, behind the bizarre stories of what happened in the past then what harm could be done. His story was well known, not just by what was said on the news but told on copies of record-selling cassettes and CD's. Mike also liked the idea of seeing his "friends" again as Plush managed to get blueprints of the old animaltronics: Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy…Plush also had to admit that he made Chica as well as he didn't know Chica was…actually alive but Chica didn't mind, she found it oddly funny. When Mike asked about if the Purple Guy was in it or being part of the attraction, AKA Guy Purple, knowing full well that this crazy killing machine was a huge part of his bizarre story, Plush simple shook his head in a no fashion…

 **PLUSH:** Guy Kanes does not exists in my world that I created. I want what was good in your stories…and that's friendship, commitment and love. Your "friends" existed to bring joy to all the children in the world and parents alike. I want to bring that back…and hopefully, I have. Which is why, not only do I want you to see this world but to be a part of it.

Mike turned to his family who were just as excited as he was. Of course, the amount of stress and pain he's gone through, he did have his doubts but that was quickly pushed aside for a new life.

After sorting themselves out, they were ready to go and they all got into Fans car, though Mike was a little squashed up, considering how tall and almost bulky he was. Chica and Ty fit like a charm. Mike grumbled at first but managed to get in a good, comfortable position, if denting the inside of the car roof. Fan didn't mind, the insurance was covered by his position in the force. Fan checked his mirrors…just in case. He then started the car and off they went.

THREE YEARS AGO. TWO DAYS BEFORE MIKE GOT INTERVIEW BY GUY PURPLE/KANES.

A young man was mopping the floor outside of Officer Fones office, he was doing a lazy go at it and sighed depressingly. His hair was slightly dyed purple with a hint of black in his hair and wearing light blue dungarees. While mopping he could hear a conversation, at first he didn't bother with it but he was hearing key words like "Mike Schmidt" and "robots" "Chip" and "proposal", not to mention he heard a familiar voice, that one of Guy Purple…a voice and person he would recognize on the TV, on FNAF News. He tried to peek through the blinds but couldn't really see much apart from bits of purple, clearly someone standing…but there was definitely two people in the room, judging by the different voice. The young man looked around and to be frank the other police officers didn't seem to notice or even care. He listened carefully, it was almost clear…

 **FONE:** What do you want me to do?

 **PURPLE:** If something happens to me...I want you to make Mike suffer...and anyone that gets involved with him...I want you to kill them...it doesn't matter who...you will kill them...

 **FONE:** Then I want more money!

 **PURPLE:** A hard bargain, huh?

 **FONE:** 10 million. If I'm to kill other people, it won't come cheap...not to mention the actions leading up to questioning and destroying evidence...

 **PURPLE:** ( _Smiles_ ) Fine, fine! I'll transfer the money to your account in a few days...you better promise me this will be done!

 **FONE:** For ten million dollars, I'd let you fuck me in the ass!

 **PURPLE:** ( _Smiles slyly_ ) I bet you would...(Pulls something out of his pocket) Take this...

The purple guy chucks a little object on the desk. Fone looks at it for a second before picking it up.

 **FONE:** And what's this?

 **PURPLE:** Any problems...you can bring me back, it's a chip, I've made a copy of my mind.

 **FONE:** Incredible...

 **PURPLE:** The only catch is...you'll have to find an animatronic to put it in and unfortunately Mike Schmidt has the blueprints...but I doubt you'll need this...

 **FONE:** I'll…I'll do what I can.

 **PURPLE:** For that amount of money, I should hope so. Good day Officer Fone, nice doing business with you.

The young man gasped as he could tell a figure was about to leave the room. The door opened and the young man panicked, trying to get back to mopping…as Guy Kanes walked out, the young man accidently knocked over his bucket and the water splashed over Guy Kanes's shoes…this made Guy back up, as his shoes got covered in filthy water as did the bottom of his purple trousers.

 **PURPLE:** You stupid shit!

 **YOUNG MAN:** I-I'm sorry…I…

Guy Kanes went to grab the man but dodged easily from his grasp. Guy was annoyed but surprised by this young man's dodge. Guy went to grab the boy again but the young man span the stick in a controlled manner and whacked Guy across the head…but this did nothing, the mop snapped like a matchstick as the handle broke in two and Guy didn't move an inch. The young man looked on nervously as his simple yet effective move didn't do anything…Guy just looked at the young man in amazement and back down his anger…if still annoyed about his shoes and trousers but was impressed with the young man's moves, by then the police actually took notice and even Fone came out his office.

 **FONE:** The hell is going on out here. (Looks at the wet flooded floor) What's this mess? ( _Looks at the young man_ ) Did you do this?

 **YOUNG MAN:** I…

 **FONE:** Look at this! It's seeping into my room! You better have a good explanation you stupid little-

 **PURPLE:** It was me, Fone.

 **FONE:** What?

 **PURPLE:** Yes. I wasn't looking where I was going and knocked the poor boy's bucket over. Don't you worry; I'll pay for the carpet. ( _Smiles_ ) Though, something tells me you won't be needing my money. So you go back to your desk now, there's a good chap.

 **FONE:** I…uh…right, fine! ( _To the young man_ ) I still want this cleaned up, understand?

With that Fone nods to Kanes and closes the door. Guy is still smiling and then looks at the young man, who was looking down at the door, squeezing the broken mop and was shaking a little.

 **YOUNG MAN:** I'm…I'm really sorry.

 **PURPLE:** It's…fine. Just thank God I was wearing waterproof shoes. Though I must say, impressive moves, yes really impressive. You train, do you?

 **YOUNG MAN:** Uh…y-yes sir, though only self-taught…

 **PURPLE:** Wow, even more impressive.

 **YOUNG MAN:** It's…it's just a hobby, I'm…I-I'm more interested with computers, though I wanted to be a police officer but…I got turned down…

 **PURPLE:** And now you're a janitor…?

 **YOUNG MAN:** ( _Sighs sadly_ ) Yes…s-sir…

 **PURPLE:** Such wasted talent. You know what; I may have a use for you. Skills like that could come in handy. What's your name?

 **YOUNG MAN:** My name…? My name is…

 **NOTES: ooooooh! what an arsehole i am to stop the ChapteR there! all will be revealed soon and i'll definitely won't leAve it as long like laSt time to put up tHe next chapter. So watch this space.**


	8. Car Journey

**Interview 5: End of an Interview**

 **NOTES: Getting near to the end, well…that's a lie, there are still a few more chapters to go but now it's gonna get serious.**

It was a far old drive to the new theme park that Plush was excited about for everyone to see, the park itself was in the middle of nowhere but this was mandatory to use up the land that Plush had brought…and to keep it a secret, he had to build it away from the city.

Fan was driving, with Plush in the passenger while Mike, Chica and Ty were sitting in the back. Mike was trying to get into a comfortable position as he was slightly too big or in this case, too tall to actually fit in the car. Chica and Ty on the other hand just about had some room. Mike was twisting his body and his head was tilted from the ceiling of the car. Fan noticed this in his rear mirror.

 **FAN:** You okay, Mike?

 **MIKE:** Just about…

Mike decided that being in a squat position was the only way to be comfortable, this made his son laugh and Chica making a slight chuckle.

 **FAN:** I would pull my seat forward, Mike but I'd barely have any more from myself.

 **MIKE:** Really, it's fine. I'll just have to deal with it. ( _Sighs_ ) You couldn't have bought a van or something, could you?

 **FAN:** To be honest, I didn't think you'd come back with us.

 **MIKE:** Huh, well maybe next time you could bring a vehicle that has more space.

 **FAN:** I'll make a note of it.

 **PLUSH:** ( _Turns his head to Chica_ ) Do you have enough space, Ms Chica? Do you want me to move the seat?

 **CHICA:** No, it's alright, thank you.

 **PLUSH:** Are you sure?

 **CHICA:** Positive.

 **PLUSH:** I cannot wait for you lot to see my theme park.

 **MIKE:** That's a point, what else does the theme park have to offer? I mean, you're not relying on animaltronics, are you?

 **PLUSH:** Well, Mr Schmidt, it's what you'd expect a theme park to have in it: Rides, restaurants, roller-coasters…

 **MIKE:** And you did all that in so many months?

 **PLUSH:** When you have money, Mr Schmidt, people will be willing to help you, also it's good having contacts. I know a lot of people in the building trade.

 **MIKE:** Hmm, I bet…

 **PLUSH:** It's fair to say that it's not quite like Walt Disney's resort theme park but I hope one day to match its popularity.

 **MIKE:** That sounds mental.

 **CHICA:** Mike, be nice.

 **PLUSH:** It's okay, Ms Chica. Yes, it may sound a little farfetched, Mr Schmidt but that would be my dream. It only needs to take a few "words of mouth" from guests to pass it onto other people and then the news spreads…it'll take years to match even the most popular theme parks but that is my goal…and it can be done. You'll see…

 **MIKE:** Sure, I'll make my opinion when I see this place.

 **PLUSH:** Yes, well…not far to go.

 **TY:** Dad, can I go on the rides.

 **MIKE:** Well…

 **PLUSH:** Of course you can, it'll be nice for someone to try them out.

 **TY:** Wow, can I dad, can I?

 **MIKE:** Well, I guess if it's okay with Mr Plush then…

 **PLUSH:** That's certainly fine by me.

 **TY:** Yay, cool!

 **PLUSH:** ( _Looks at Ty_ ) Amazing.

 **MIKE:** What is…?

 **PLUSH:** The fact that you two…produced a child, it's quite incredible. How did this happen?

 **CHICA:** ( _Blushes_ ) Uh…it's not exactly rocket science, Mr Plush.

 **PLUSH:** You mean…you two…a-actually…you know, done the old…?

 **FAN:** They had sex, yes. Jesus, we're all grown up here…don't be shy about it.

 **PLUSH:** But I mean…conceive…you conceived this child through the natural process?

 **MIKE:** We have some bodily functions that still work.

 **PLUSH:** I see. ( _Smiles at Chica_ ) And what is it like when you make love?

 **CHICA:** Uh, excuse me, Mr Plush but I don't want to answer that!

 **MIKE:** You better dumb down your questions!

 **FAN:** Cut it out, Plush. I can always turn this car around you know.

 **PLUSH:** I'm sorry but this is all very interesting to me. That fact you're not human only makes this more than a miracle than I'm already seeing. Your gift could actually have answers to our own mortality.

 **MIKE:** ( _Frowns_ ) I doubt that…

 **FAN:** How far is it, Plush, am I going the right way…?

 **PLUSH:** ( _Looks ahead_ ) Yes, just keep going straight. We're nearly there.

 **CHICA:** ( _Whispers to Mike_ ) He's giving me the creeps asking inappropriate questions like that, it's just weird.

 **MIKE:** ( _Whispers back_ ) He's just an excited old fool.

 **CHICA:** But asking stuff like that in front of our son.

 **TY:** It's okay, mom, I don't mind. I know a bit about it…

 **CHICA:** Uh, uh…d-do you…?

 **TY:** Yeah, I saw something explaining it on the telly.

 **CHICA:** ( _Frowns and smiles at Mike_ ) Did you now…?

 **MIKE:** ( _Hands up_ ) Don't look at me, I can't control the TV…

Chica sighs with a little chuckle. It was a few more seconds before they were driving over a short hill and over the ridge they could see a huge theme park in the far distance. It was another couple of minutes and they'd be at the entrance. It had massive doors at the front and a giant logo of Freddy, leaning on some colour balloon font lettering.: Freddy Fazbear's Fun Day Theme park. Chica and Ty looked on in amazement, Fan was slightly impressed while Mike just stared at the logo…it was strange seeing Freddy's face again, even if it was a cartoon incarnation of him…Mike nodded and smiled.

 **MIKE:** This place actually…looks good.

 **PLUSH:** Wait till you see inside, Mr Schmidt.

Just then, Mike's eyes went full black and gritted his teeth. This happened so fast that the rest only reacted when Mike punched the door's window with his clenched fist, this made the others startled. Fan looked in the rear mirror to see what was going on.

 **FAN:** Mike, what the fuc-ACK!

Mike quickly leaned forward and wrapped both is arms around Fan's neck, strangling him.

 **CHICA:** MIKE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Mike pulled Fan along with his seat, his hands were losing grip on the steering wheel, the car started to swerve left and right, Fan tried to keep the wheel straight but felt his neck tighten. Plush panicked trying to loosen Mike's grip but it was no good…Fan let go of the steering wheel, the car was moving to the right, nearly coming off the road…Plush quickly grabbed the wheel. Chica swapped seats with Ty to get to Mike, trying to shake him. Fan was starting to convolutes in panic…no air was coming in or out.

 **CHICA:** MIKE! LET GO OFF, FAN! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!

 **MIKE:** I…I…c-caaaaan't…

Plush was doing his best to straighten the car on the road but it was difficult with the angle he was at. Fan patted at his holster and pulled his gun out…

 **CHICA:** WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? YOUR GONNA GET US KILLED!

 **MIKE:** It's….n-nooooot…m-m-meeeeeee, it's not…m-m-mmeeee-meeeee…

 **CHICA:** W-What…?

 **MIKE:** I'm….beeeeeeeeee-being…c-con-controlled…it's noooooooott meeee….

Fan was starting to feel light headed but managed to clock up his gun…he started to hold it up, guessing where he was pointing, hoping it was at Mike, the car started to shake even more.

 **FAN:** S-Stop…M-Mike…

Mike then used one of his arms to elbow Plush in the face, the impact strong enough to knock Plush out, as he went out cold, he pulled the steering wheel down with him, making the car go right and the car quickly veered off the road, the steering wheel still turning but then became stuck because of Plush's grip. The car then started to roll violently onto the dirt away from the road. The speed so fast that the car flipped and rolled several times, Fan accidently pulled the trigger, shooting Mike in the eye…crash, bang, the gang were thrown around in the car like rag dolls…each roll echoed loud crashes into the gangs ears…until the car came to a slight halt and made a little slide on the off-road dirt…on its roof, the car upside down…and the contents of the car…was lifeless.

Not one person made a sound…

Not one person made a move…

Not one person attempted to try and wake up…

 **NOTES: Short chapter I know, hopefully it'll be longer next time. I'll update again next week.**


	9. Mechanic

**Interview 5: End of a Interview**

 **NOTES: Sorry this has taken awhile, I'm afraid that's what it's gonna be like for the next chapters but I am determined to finish off this story.**

 **This chapter will contain swearing.**

Everything was blank at first…but then light was appearing through the gaps of Mike's eye lids. His sight was then bringing in some colour as his eye sight was slowly coming back to him. After a few seconds of his eyes gathering focus, he was looking up at a grey ceiling, though it looked fairly new…he blinked a few times.

 **MIKE:** Wha…? What hap…?

Just then a quick flash back of him and the others in a car, as his vision was red and was strangling Fan, knocking out Plush and the car flying into the air before crashing and then darkness. His head started to hurt as he held on tightly to it. He moaned…but before worrying about Chica and his son. He suddenly shot up but the pain in his head throbbing even more.

Chica and Plush looked over to him and quickly ran to his side, with great relief.

 **CHICA:** Oh Mikey, you're okay…

 **MIKE:** Chica…? Oh thank God…( _Looks around_ ) Wait, where's Ty?

 **CHICA:** He's fine, Mikey…he's fine. He's just testing out a play area.

 **MIKE:** ( _Nods_ ) Good. ( _Rubs his head and see's he's on a table_ ) Where am I? How long have I been out?

 **PLUSH:** You're in the maintenance room, Mike, of the theme park. (Half smiles) Where we…mend animatronics. It's been an hour now, so not long…a few scratches but nothing serious.

 **MIKE:** How did I get here?

 **CHICA:** You…don't remember?

Mike worriedly shakes his head; a few more visions of rage comes back to him but nothing clearer than that. Chica and Plush look at him with concern.

 **CHICA:** You were strangling Fan…you…y-you almost killed him…

 **MIKE:** What…?

 **PLUSH:** Yes, that's right. You were out of control. ( _Mike suddenly remembered feeling something like that, like an entity had entered him and took control of his mind and body_ ) You could've killed us all…

 **MIKE:** I…I don't understand…

 **CHICA:** What do you mean?

 **MIKE:** It…w-wasn't me…

 **CHICA:** But it was, Mikey…

 **MIKE:** No. No, I mean…I…I felt like something really had control over me. I remember my vision going red…it happened the first time at the cabin. I swear it's not me…it's something…making me do this.

 **CHICA:** That's…impossible. Like…you were brainwashed?

 **MIKE:** Kind of but…out of my control.

 **PLUSH:** Hmm…( _Rubs his chin_ ) How much human are you, Mike?

 **MIKE:** Eh, what kind of a question is that?

 **PLUSH:** You say you have working bodily functions…

 **MIKE:** Yes.

 **PLUSH:** I mean, like human functions.

 **MIKE:** ( _Sighs_ ) Yes.

 **PLUSH:** Do you have a brain, a human one I mean.

 **MIKE:** Well…I'm…not really…sure…?

 **CHICA:** No, it's our souls that have grown into these bodies and only a few parts of our bodies work functionally like a human.

 **PLUSH:** Hmm…I can only assume that's your sexual parts, am I correct? Penis and the vagina?

 **CHICA:** ( _Blushing_ ) Um…well, y-yes…

 **MIKE:** Watch it where you're going with this, Plush!

 **PLUSH:** Well, it just narrows it down to the fact that the only REAL parts of you apart from your personality are your sexual bodily functions…therefore you don't actually have a brain but…a computer chip.

 **CHICA:** Yes…

 **PLUSH:** And that your souls and actually stored into your chips…

 **MIKE:** What point are you trying to make?

 **PLUSH:** I'm saying that it's possible that…someone could be controlling you remotely. If a signal is strong enough, it could just…take over your mind. You may used to be human, Mr Schmidt but you are now…an animatronic., a machine…

 **CHICA:** How come I'm not effected?

 **PLUSH:** Frequency, perhaps. Or it was just made to control Mike here.

 **MIKE:** This is all too weird. What you're saying, is that someone is controlling me?

 **PLUSH:** It's not as farfetched as you think.

 **MIKE:** Well, of course it is. For a start, you'd have to be pretty close if it's going to affect me, not to mention, to control me, you'd have to see me…

 **PLUSH:** It's just a theory, Mr Schmidt. Still, we have to get to the bottom of it…we don't want you raging out at odd times.

 **MIKE:** Hey, wait a minute…where's Fan?

 **PLUSH:** God knows.

 **CHICA:** He saw someone as soon as we crashed…only you were out cold. Me and Plush pulled you out while Fan ran off into the woods away from the road.

 **PLUSH:** Yes, not far from the entrance as a matter of fact.

 **CHICA:** We haven't heard from him since.

 **PLUSH:** ( _Pulls out a radio_ ) I've contacted him but no answer…

 **MIKE:** Well, we can't just sit here, we have to help him, we have to find him!

 **CHICA:** Mike, take it easy.

 **PLUSH:** Yes, there's not much we can do now. We will-

Plush was interrupted by a knock on the door and then the door slowly opened. A young man wearing a full dark mechanic suit with a matching capped hat entered the room. He looked a little nervous but was a little more concerned about something.

 **MECHANIC:** Uh…e-everything alright, sir?

 **PLUSH:** Ah yes, yes. We're fine.

 **MECHANIC:** I heard about the accident. Are you sure you're okay, sir.

 **PLUSH:** Yes, I'm fine, we're all fine here, just a little shaken up, I suppose.

 **MECHANIC:** Right, sir. Good to hear…

 **PLUSH:** Any news about our guest police officer? He's been gone for a while now.

 **MECHANIC:** I've not heard anything, sir.

 **PLUSH:** Ah well, never mind…

The mechanic accidently gets eye contact with Mike, they stare at each other for a few seconds before Mike adverts his eyes away, worried what his human would think…instead the mechanic gasped and smiled in awe…he slowly walked forward.

 **MECHANIC:** Oh my God…y-your Mike Schmidt…THEE Mike Schmidt.

 **PLUSH:** Yes, yes, it is he. Now he must get some rest before we-…

 **MECHANIC:** ( _Ignores Plush_ ) I'm a big fan, Mr Schmidt. Truly I am…I…really believed you when I listened to your stories and…( _Gasps excitedly_ ) WOW…and to actually think it was REALLY true…you're an animatronic!

 **MIKE:** Um…t-thanks…

 **MECHANIC:** And Ms Chica too…w-wow, your even better looking than I could imagine.

 **CHICA:** ( _Giggles_ ) Aren't you sweet.

 **MECHANIC:** Don't you have a son?

 **PLUSH:** Look, we've just had a strange event. I will show Mr Schmidt around as soon as we can find his friend.

 **MECHANIC:** I…y-yes sorry, I'm just excited. I…I can't believe I'm seeing an…animatronic that's actually alive…no, not just that…a h-hero! The man who solved the murders and put a stop to the Kanes…especially Guy…

Mike hated that name, every time it was mentioned it would bring back painful memories of what this…monster was caper able of. Pain, suffering and loss…even with that murderous-whatever-the-hell-he-was, gone it didn't seem to matter…that name would always freak Mike out.

 **MIKE:** Yeah…I stopped him alright…we all did…shame that bastard killed my friends though…

 **MECHANIC:** I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean to upset you.

 **MIKE:** It's fine…

 **MECHANIC:** Look, my name is Ennard and-

 **PLUSH:** Look, I know you mean well but could you please leave. There will be plenty of time to ask Mr Schmidt anything you want but now is not the time.

 **MECHANIC:** Oh…um, y-yeah sure…s-sorry…

The young mechanic turns around sadly and walks out of the room but Mike notices something about the young lad…it was his walk, the young lad seemed to be limping. Mike was about to question it but oddly didn't bother. Plush sighs a little and turns to look at Mike.

 **PLUSH:** I'm sorry about him. He maybe young but he's quite a smart little lad and an asset to helping me build the animatronics.

 **CHICA:** Well, he certainly wasn't afraid of us.

 **MIKE:** No…he wasn't, was he? I guess…some people will accept us.

 **PLUSH:** See, I told you.

Just then the door opened again and this time it was Ty, Mike and Chica's son who entered the room. He grew excited when he saw his father, he called his name…Mike looked up and was delighted to see his son again. Ty ran up to him and jumped on top of the table, embracing his father in a loveable hug.

 **TY:** Your awake. They fixed you!

 **MIKE:** ( _Chuckles_ ) They sure did.

 **CHICA:** Now, Ty, give your father some room.

 **MIKE:** Ha, it's okay.

 **TY:** Have they found Officer Fan yet…?

The three looked at each other, not knowing the answer until Mike spoke.

 **MIKE:** Well, he's lost, Ty…just sorting something out.

 **TY:** He's been gone for a long time. I hope he's okay.

 **MIKE:** Me too, kid.

Just then the radio in Plushes hand started to crackle some static, it only lasted for a few seconds before it went silent…and then…

 _ **VOICE:**_ _…Hello…?_

 **MIKE:** That's Fan!

 **CHICA:** Oh thank God…

 _ **FAN:**_ _Uh…Phew…good to hear your voices again, guys._

 **MIKE:** Your telling me!

 **PLUSH:** Where the hell have you been?

 _ **FAN:**_ _Chasing off some…stupid fuckface tosspot. AH! God damn it…_

 **MIKE:** You okay?

 _ **FAN:**_ _Yeah, yeah…I'm good, Mike, real good…just a sore neck, that's all._

 **PLUSH:** Did you catch this person you were after then?

 _ **FAN:**_ _No…that fuckface got away. AAH! Shit! Fuck!_

 **MIKE:** You…you sure you're alright?

 _ **FAN:**_ _Honestly, I'm fine. The car crash just gave me a bit of beating…_

 **MIKE:** Where the hell are you now?

 _ **FAN:**_ _I'm uh…uh…I'm just making my way back to the theme park now…give me a few…uh…minutes or so and I'll met ya._

 **MIKE:** ( _Sighs_ ) I'm just glad you're alright.

 _ **FAN:**_ _Yeah, y-yeah…MIKE, IT'S A-_

Just then the radio became static and the signal had died from the other end.

 **MIKE:** Do you get that last bit?

 **CHICA:** ( _Shakes her head_ ) No…

 **PLUSH:** ( _Shrugs_ ) I'm sure it was nothing. Anyway, I guess we'll met up with Fan then. We can take a tour while doing so. What do you say?

 **MIKE:** I guess it'll waste some time.

 **PLUSH:** Splendid.

Mike climbed off the table and was a bit funny on his legs. Plush kindly gave Mike a walking stick and Ty held his father's other hand, while Chica put her arm around his waist for a little support…and left the room.

Meanwhile.

Fan grunted and spat out some blood, with was also dripping from his nose and was bruised up. He was tied up to a chair, with his hands doubled tied as well as his feet. A radio was next to his ear but was then pulled away from a young man…the same young man who had just spoke to Mike and the gang…he also had a gun pointed to Fan's head.

 **MECHANIC:** He believed you, didn't he? Because…he trusts you. Just like Guy Kanes has trusted me…in finishing off Mike Schmidt! I won't make the mistakes that Fone did…and I'll avenge Guy Kanes…my hero…once and for all!

 **NOTES:** **Can't say when the next chapter will be up as I've got other stories but I'll try and update as soon as possible. Thanks for waiting.**


	10. Another Partner of Evil

**Interview 5: End of a Interview**

 **NOTES: This chapter will contain swearing.**

Pain was surrounding Fan, this was not surprising considering the car veered off the road and flew in the air to an almighty crash, as his body was pummelled like a rag doll. He hissed in pain but signing in relief that he was ok and nothing major was damaged on him besides a few cuts…he opened his eyes to see he was upside down, the seat beat strapping him in good…he turned his head around to assess the others. He could hear Chica whimpering and Ty sobbing, Plush was just waking up himself…all moaned in pain.

 **FAN:** Is…is everyone alright…?

 **CHICA:** ( _Winces_ ) Yes…

Plush moaned, he too was upside down.

 **PLUSH:** ( _Moans_ ) Good…God…what the hell…?

 **FAN:** How you feeling there, Plush?

 **PLUSH:** I'm…I'm not sure…

 **FAN:** Well, you're talking, that's a start. ( _Turns his head around again_ ) You guys okay back there?

 **CHICA:** We're fine…( _Holds Ty in a brace_ ) Any damage, sweetie?

 **TY:** N-No…just…h-hurts…

 **CHICA:** I know…but it won't last long…

 **FAN:** Mike? Mike, you alive?

Chica turned to Mike, who had his eyes closed. Chica tried to shake Mike but he was still unresponsive. She kept shaking him but still no response.

 **CHICA:** Oh God. He's not moving!

 **FAN:** ( _Undoes his seat belt_ ) Hold on!

Fan twists his body so he was upright, he then starts to kick the dented door, as it didn't budge he kicked the window with ease after a few sharp jab kicks. He quickly climbed out of the car…he winched in pain but choose to ignore going straight to Mike's aid. He then pulled out his gun and shot at the window while being careful not to hit Mike…the window shattered into small pieces…Fan reached in and unbuckled Mike from his seat, Chica held on to stop him from falling awkwardly but Fan pulled him, it was a slight struggle but didn't do any more damage to Mike and lied him gently down on the ground. Plush managed to kick his door open and scrambled out…Chica squeezed through the belts with ease, she then went back in to get Ty, who was still a little shaken.

Fan did all he could to see if Mike was okay but the problem was, he didn't know where to start as Mike wasn't human and didn't have the normal functions a human would have…no heartbeat could be heard, nor any form of blood flow…Fan started to get worried…he then opened up one of Mike's eye lids…his eyes where lifeless.

 **FAN:** Shit!

 **PLUSH:** ( _Limping slightly_ ) Is he…alright?

 **FAN:** I can't tell! If he was human, then…( _Looks at Chica_ ) Is there any clue to know if he's still alive?

 **CHICA:** N-No…I…

Just then they noticed Mike's hand started twitching, it was quick but obvious…but then he started to mumble.

 **MIKE:** G-Guy…

 **FAN:** ( _Smiles at the others_ ) He's fine…just slightly damaged maybe…

 **MIKE:** J-Just…l-leave us alone, Guy…

 **CHICA:** He's…dreaming…?

 **FAN:** Traumatic maybe? Either way, we need to fix him.

 **PLUSH:** ( _Wiping sweat and blood from his brow_ ) We have a hospital wing…

 **FAN:** That's no good!

 **PLUSH:** Then a maintenance room perhaps, we could fix him there if he needs new parts.

 **FAN:** Seems like a safe bet.

 **TY:** Is daddy going to be alright…?

 **CHICA:** Yes, sweetie, daddy is just hurt a little. He'll be fine…

Fan was about to pick Mike up but then noticed the back of his car…the car boot was open. Fan looked at this with puzzlement…he then indicated to Plush to take his place.

 **PLUSH:** What are you doing?

 **FAN:** The trunk…it's open…

 **PLUSH:** So what? It must've sprung open from the impact of the crash…

Fan got closer to the trunk and noticed something that didn't seem natural to a car…something that shouldn't have been there…something that came from somewhere else…blood was seen slowly dripping from the opening. Fan got his gun at the ready and even though the trunk was open at a jar…he wasn't taking any risks, something could've been in there…within a flash, Fan pulled open the dented trunk door…but the trunk was empty but had more blood from the inside.

 **FAN:** Blood…

 **CHICA:** Blood?

 **PLUSH:** You mean…someone was in the trunk?

 **FAN:** ( _Nods and looks around_ ) My guess exactly.

Fan scanned the surroundings, they weren't far from the forest area before the theme park. Fan carefully adverted his eyes everywhere to see if he could spot some movement from anywhere…and just then, he spotted a shadow faintly running into the woods.

 **FAN:** Get Mike to the maintenance now! I'll meet you later!

 **PLUSH:** What are you doing?

 **FAN:** Chasing our trunk mystery guest! ( _Clocks his gun_ ) Get inside. Keep Mike safe!

Plush and Chica agreed on the terms and though Mike was rather heavy, Chica and Plush managed to get him all the way to the entrance of the theme park.

Fan, meanwhile was still chasing this mystery figure, the forest was becoming deep now, with more trees surrounding the area and made it easier for anyone to hide and run away. Fan had lost where the figure had gone but didn't want to give up…his gun at the ready and finger on the trigger, he turned, hearing every sound made…whether it was birds or his own footsteps…sound was key at this moment. The minutes went by…Fan sighed in frustration, kicking one of the trees.

 **FAN:** Damn it. He got away…( _Bits his lip_ ) What's your game…?

Just then, he heard a twig snap right near him…he turned around but nobody was there…he then heard more rustling but it was to late as the figure in front of him brought down a heavy object to knock Fan out cold.

It had been an hour…

Fan opened his eyes but the pain got to him first, this pretty much woke him up and brought himself to alert. He quickly looked around to see where he was…he didn't recognize the place…but after seeing some posters and merchandize around him, he figured he was in the theme park, FNAF World…but wasn't sure where. He tried to move but he couldn't…he was tied up, with his hands doubled tied to the chair, including his feet. He looked over to see his own gun teasing him on a table in front of him but was a few feet away…he huffed and gritted his teeth as he tried to move along in the chair…but then someone entered the room…and walked straight over to the table and picked up the gun. They had their back to Fan.

 **FAN:** Oh fuck you! You know what, I'm tired of this shit! There's always someone…always! So what's your deal then, huh? Want Mike dead? A long lost fucking relative to the Kanes? Or working for Guy? What? What's your bullshit of a non-surprising story? ( _The man in front of him doesn't turn around_ ) Ha…what does it matter. You'll end up like the other pieces of shit anyway…

 **STRANGER:** No…not me.

 **FAN:** ( _Sighs_ ) What's the point? Why can't you…silly bastards just leave Mike alone…

 **STRANGER:** Because I made a promise…

 **FAN:** ( _Nods and laughs_ ) Yeah, I bet…

 **STRANGER:** ( _Turns around_ ) I made a promise to a man who gave me a second chance on life!

Fan looked carefully at the stranger…he slowly walked into the light, wearing maintenance clothes and a name badge that read "Ennard" but Fan quickly recognized the man's face as soon as it hit the light…the name, in Fan's eyes, did not match the name…Fan knew that this name was fake.

 **FAN:** Wait…y-you're the…janitor at the prescient? The young lad…( _Thinks for a second and gasps_ ) Vincent…?

 **VINCENT:** Remembered my name then? That's nice…because there was only one other that did! Nobody else could be bothered!

 **FAN:** ( _Takes a guess_ ) …Guy Kanes…?

 **VINCENT:** That's right!

 **FAN:** Your working for him!? Why…? How the hell did a guy like you meet that fucked up prick?

Vincent then whacked Fan across the face with his own gun, it hurt as it felt like his jaw was twisted. Fan grunted in pain.

 **VINCENT:** Don't call him that! He's…h-he's a hero…

 **FAN:** Are you messed up? A hero…? What planet are you on?

 **VINCENT:** He saved me. He saved me from my own life…

 **FAN:** He never saved anyone…he kills-

 **VINCENT:** HE SAVED ME! THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!

 **FAN:** EVEN WITH THE COUNTLESS MURDERS OF CHILDREN? How can you be with a scumbag like him…

 **VINCENT:** Like I said…he saved me!

 _FLASHBACK_

 _The young man gasped as he could tell a figure was about to leave the room. The door opened and the young man panicked, trying to get back to mopping…as Guy Kanes walked out, the young man accidently knocked over his bucket and the water splashed over Guy Kanes's shoes…this made Guy back up, as his shoes got covered in filthy water as did the bottom of his purple trousers._

 ** _PURPLE:_** _You stupid shit!_

 ** _VINCENT:_** _I-I'm sorry…I…_

 _Guy Kanes went to grab the man but dodged easily from his grasp. Guy was annoyed but surprised by this young man's dodge. Guy went to grab the boy again but the young man span the stick in a controlled manner and whacked Guy across the head…but this did nothing, the mop snapped like a matchstick as the handle broke in two and Guy didn't move an inch. The young man looked on nervously as his simple yet effective move didn't do anything…Guy just looked at the young man in amazement and back down his anger…if still annoyed about his shoes and trousers but was impressed with the young man's moves, by then the police actually took notice and even Fone came out his office._

 ** _FONE:_** _The hell is going on out here. (Looks at the wet flooded floor) What's this mess? (_ _Looks at the young man_ _) Did you do this?_

 ** _VINCENT:_** _I…_

 ** _FONE:_** _Look at this! It's seeping into my room! You better have a good explanation you stupid little-_

 ** _PURPLE:_** _It was me, Fone._

 ** _FONE:_** _What?_

 ** _PURPLE:_** _Yes. I wasn't looking where I was going and knocked the poor boy's bucket over. Don't you worry; I'll pay for the carpet. (_ _Smiles_ _) Though, something tells me you won't be needing my money. So you go back to your desk now, there's a good chap._

 ** _FONE:_** _I…uh…right, fine! (_ _To the young man_ _) I still want this cleaned up, understand?_

 _With that Fone nods to Kanes and closes the door. Guy is still smiling and then looks at the young man, who was looking down at the door, squeezing the broken mop and was shaking a little._

 ** _VINCENT:_** _I'm…I'm really sorry._

 ** _PURPLE:_** _It's…fine. Just thank God I was wearing waterproof shoes. Though I must say, impressive moves, yes really impressive. You train, do you?_

 ** _VINCENT:_** _Uh…y-yes sir, though only self-taught…_

 ** _PURPLE:_** _Wow, even more impressive._

 ** _VINCENT:_** _It's…it's just a hobby, I'm…I-I'm more interested with computers, though I wanted to be a police officer but…I got turned down…_

 ** _PURPLE:_** _And now you're a janitor…?_

 ** _VINCENT:_** _(_ _Sighs sadly_ _) Yes…s-sir…_

 ** _PURPLE:_** _Such wasted talent. You know what; I may have a use for you. Skills like that could come in handy. What's your name?_

 ** _VINCENT:_** _My name…? My name is…Vincent._

 _ **PURPLE:**_ _Well, Vincent, how would you like to make a lot of money?_

 _Vincent frowned a little, not really believing what was said as Purple put his arms around the young lad and walked him away._

 _ **CUT TO:-**_

 _Vincent cut into his flesh with a razor blade…while Guy kanes watched him. The young lad winched a little as the blade ripped through the skin and made blood trickle out._

 _ **PURPLE:**_ _You don't scream because you are strong. But…when my victims do, it's,,,music to my ears. All I want is revenge…and frankly, you're the only one I trust…_

 _ **VINCENT:**_ _Why…m-must I go through pain…_

 _ **PURPLE:**_ _Because pain is all you know, you've told me. Pain won't exist with you any more, now you've lived it!_

 _ **CUT TO:-**_

 _Daniel Kanes Funeral._

 _Vincent was slightly in the back ground, carefully watching Guy bury his brother. A man approached him…Officer Fone, passing an item to Guy…they chatted for a bit until Kanes walked off. Guy kanes looked straight towards Vincent and smiled._

 _ **CUT TO:-**_

 _10 MINUTES LATER._

 _They are both walking away from the funeral grounds._

 _ **PURPLE:**_ _(To Vincent) Fone will fail, Vincent. At the end of the day…even corrupt cops have form of morals…he'll kill but…I sense he will fail at the same time. This is where you come in…if I fail…and if Fone fails…you are my last hope, my last act to pour upon Mike and his stupid friends. Kill them all…in whatever way or form. That is all I ask._

 _ **VINCENT:**_ _And…t-the money…y-you said you would transfer…?_

 _ **PURPLE:**_ _(Smiles) Why don't you check your account. I'm sure you'll be satisfied with the amount. Just a simple job…wipe away anyone involve with Freddy's Fazbear pizza…expose Mike to be a criminal…and not this hero, people say he is…(Sighs sadly) My…father was the hero…_

 _ **VINCENT:**_ _(Nods nervously) I will. (Gulps) But…_

 _ **PURPLE:**_ _(Raises an eyebrow) But…?_

 _ **VINCENT:**_ _What about this…new location happening in England…using Freddy's name, does…d-does that count as an involvement…? This…sister location…?_

 _ **PURPLE:**_ _(Smiles) It is just Mike Schmidt I want dead…and his friends. You are to tell no one of my investment with that place! Do you understand? If I die…then the place is yours. Do as you please…but make sure Mike Schmidt is DEAD!_

 _ **VINCENT:**_ _Yes…I understand. Thank you…_

 _ **PURPLE:**_ _For what?_

 _ **VINCENT:**_ _For saving me…for giving me another chance at life…_

 _ **PURPLE:**_ _It's what I do._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

 **FAN:** He…b-bought a…place in England…?

 **VINCENT:** Shit, I wasn't supposed to say that!

 **FAN:** Why?

 **VINCENT:** Does it matter?

 **FAN:** It does matter when I put six bullets through your head!

 **VINCENT:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Okay, okay. Apparently…he was going to make robots like him, alright!?

 **FAN:** Like him, huh? Oh well…that's tough shit, since the freak isn't around anymore.

 **VINCENT:** Just me…I will carry the colour purple on.

 **FAN:** Look, you've got the money that Guy sent you right, why not just…enjoy it instead?

 **VINCENT:** Because a promise is a promise…I won't break that…

 **FAN:** For fuck sake, kid…I swear to God you'll die…

 **VINCENT:** No! I won't make the same stupid mistakes that Fone did. I can guarantee that!

Vincent then pulls something out of his pockets, it was the side of a mobile phone but with a few switches on them. Fan looked on confused…

 **VINCENT:** This…little thing, is what will destroy Mike and his friends.

 **FAN:** What is it?

 **VINCENT:** Why, it's a controller, Officer. ( _Fan gasps_ ) I'll will control Mike…and thus kill his friends…I'll make him suicide himself and after you've seen your friends die…you'll be next. And the beauty is…I don't have to leave the room. So…tell me, officer Fan…what are you doing to do, huh? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? ( _Lowers his voice calmly_ ) Please…( _Smiles_ ) Don't hold it against me…

 **NOTES: Now, it's clear in my head how I'm going to end this. So, let the fun times begin…**


	11. The Evil Plan

**Interview 5: End of a Interview**

 **NOTES: This chapter contains very strong language.**

Vincent was teasing the control device in front of Fan, laughing at the same time. Fan again struggled in his ropes but it was no use.

 **FAN:** So it was you all along…the one controlling Mike, the one making Mike go insane…nearly killing the ones he loved…

 **VINCENT:** I would've succeed earlier…if it wasn't for Mike being strong willed.

 **FAN:** That's what happens when you mess with someone with a strong soul like his.

 **VINCENT:** Ah, shut up! He'll show his weakness eventually…he can't have self-control forever.

 **FAN:** It doesn't make sense…how the hell did you get close to us? Close to Mike for that thing to work?

 **VINCENT:** You're a cop…work it out!

Fan looks back to the time when Mike started to spaz out. It was all flooding back to him.

 _FLASHBACK._

 _AT THE CABIN._

 _Just then something caught the attention of Fan, he saw something from the window, he again pulled his gun out of the holster and went over to the window…but he couldn't see anything._

 _ **CHICA:**_ _What's wrong?_

 _ **FAN:**_ _I don't know…I thought I saw someone._

 _ **CHICA:**_ _Were you alone?_

 _ **FAN:**_ _Yes. (Looks at Plush, almost angrily) We are alone, aren't we? You didn't ask for anyone to follow us!_

 _ **PLUSH:**_ _(Coughing) I swear and agreed it'd just me me…_

 _ **FAN:**_ _(Sighs) Maybe, it's my imagination. I'm gonna go check around._

 _ **CHICA:**_ _Be careful._

 _Vincent ran around the cabin, getting out of Fan's sight…every time Fan got nearer, Vincent would take a quiet dash…Fan had his gun pointed at all times, just waiting for some sort of movement. Vincent looked around and the coast was clear…he then ran to Fan's car…and hid in the trunk. Fan looked around the cabin and parcailly around the woods…but couldn't find anything…he shrugged and decided to head back to the cabin. Once he got inside, he put his gun away back in the holster as the others just looked at him, waiting for answers._

 _ **MIKE:**_ _Anything…?_

 _ **FAN:**_ _No, maybe my imagination got the best of me._

 _CUT TO:-_

 _INSIDE THE CAR_

 _Just then, Mike's eyes went full black and gritted his teeth. This happened so fast that the rest only reacted when Mike punched the door's window with his clenched fist, this made the others startled. Fan looked in the rear mirror to see what was going on._

 _ **FAN:**_ _Mike, what the fuc-ACK!_

 _Mike quickly leaned forward and wrapped both is arms around Fan's neck, strangling him._

 _ **CHICA:**_ _MIKE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_

 _Mike pulled Fan along with his seat, his hands were losing grip on the steering wheel, the car started to swerve left and right, Fan tried to keep the wheel straight but felt his neck tighten. Plush panicked trying to loosen Mike's grip but it was no good…Fan let go of the steering wheel, the car was moving to the right, nearly coming off the road…Plush quickly grabbed the wheel. Chica swapped seats with Ty to get to Mike, trying to shake him. Fan was starting to convolutes in panic…no air was coming in or out._

 _ **CHICA:**_ _MIKE! LET GO OFF, FAN! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!_

 _ **MIKE:**_ _I…I…c-caaaaan't…_

 _Plush was doing his best to straighten the car on the road but it was difficult with the angle he was at. Fan patted at his holster and pulled his gun out…_

 _ **CHICA:**_ _WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? YOUR GONNA GET US KILLED!_

 _ **MIKE:**_ _It's….n-nooooot…m-m-meeeeeee, it's not…m-m-mmeeee-meeeee…_

 _ **CHICA:**_ _W-What…?_

 _ **MIKE:**_ _I'm….beeeeeeeeee-being…c-con-controlled…it's noooooooott meeee…._

 _Fan was starting to feel light headed but managed to clock up his gun…he started to hold it up, guessing where he was pointing, hoping it was at Mike, the car started to shake even more._

 _ **FAN:**_ _S-Stop…M-Mike…_

 _Mike then used one of his arms to elbow Plush in the face, the impact strong enough to knock Plush out, as he went out cold, he pulled the steering wheel down with him, making the car go right and the car quickly veered off the road, the steering wheel still turning but then became stuck because of Plush's grip. The car then started to roll violently onto the dirt away from the road. The speed so fast that the car flipped and rolled several times, Fan accidently pulled the trigger, shooting Mike in the eye…crash, bang, the gang were thrown around in the car like rag dolls…each roll echoed loud crashes into the gang's ears…until the car came to a slight halt and made a little slide on the off-road dirt…on its roof, the car upside down…_

 _The wheels still span…a slamming, knocking sound coming from the trunk…it then sprung open and Vincent climbed out a little grazed but fine…he looked at the damage of the car and it's contents…some of the people were waking up. Vincent cursed, hoping the crash would've killed them all but it didn't…he looked around and saw he could go into a forest, to hide. His leg started to hurt and cursed again but trying to keep it to himself…each time he put weight on it, it would hurt, a sharp pain going through him…so he limped as fast as he could. He hid around a tree…and looked to see if anybody was waking up and by the sounds of it…it was Fan talking first. Vincent just smiled…_

 _The others got out of the car and he could see Fan clocking up his gun._

 _And then after a few minutes later, Fan was roaming around the forest…he had walked passed Vincent and then Vincent grabbed the heaviest log he could find and whacked it on top of Fan's head…knocking him instantly. Vincent started to chuckle…_

 _END OF FLASHBACK._

 **VINCENT:** Yes, Fan. I followed you everywhere…ever since Plush entered the room, I was there…waiting for you to leave. Let me ask you something…?

 **FAN:** Up yours!

 **VINCENT:** That's rude but I'll carry on with the question, anyway…answer this: Don't you think it's weird that…since you met Plush, it's gone…wrong for you lot.

 **FAN:** What are you talking about?

 **VINCENT:** I mean, it's not just me you have to worry about…Plush is in on this as well…

 **FAN:** Wha…what…?

 **VINCENT:** Yeah, that's right. Plush! Old crazy man himself. He tricked you good.

 **FAN:** ( _Shakes his head_ ) No…n-no, that's just…that's just stupid, it's not logical…

 **VINCENT:** Oh, stop using your police head. Think about it, he was really desperate to get Mike down here, wasn't he? Only a desperate man in need would do something like that. (Smiles at Fan) Plush…is in my hands!

 **FAN:** What?

 **VINCENT:** I've forced him to do it. If he doesn't help me, I'll kill his family. Easy trade! Does what I ask him to, then they'll live and he'll get to see them again…

 **FAN:** You sick…son of a bitch!

 **VINCENT:** It's all part of the pain.

Vincent then takes an even smaller device out of his pockets and presses it, just then a monitor starts…Fan had to look away because the static was to bright but as soon as his eyes were ok, he gasped at the site of the TV monitor. He could see the others on screen, gathered around Mike who was just waking up.

 **VINCENT:** This, is taking place next door.

 _On the monitor_

 _ **MIKE:**_ _No. No, I mean…I…I felt like something really had control over me. I remember my vision going red…it happened the first time at the cabin. I swear it's not me…it's something…making me do this._

 _ **CHICA:**_ _That's…impossible. Like…you were brainwashed?_

 _ **MIKE:**_ _Kind of but…out of my control._

 _ **PLUSH:**_ _Hmm…(Rubs his chin) How much human are you, Mike?_

 _ **MIKE:**_ _Eh, what kind of a question is that?_

 _ **PLUSH:**_ _You say you have working bodily functions…_

 _ **MIKE:**_ _Yes._

 _ **PLUSH:**_ _I mean, like human functions._

 _ **MIKE:**_ _(Sighs) Yes._

 _ **PLUSH:**_ _Do you have a brain, a human one I mean._

 _ **MIKE:**_ _Well…I'm…not really…sure…?_

 _ **CHICA:**_ _No, it's our souls that have grown into these bodies and only a few parts of our bodies work functionally like a human._

 _ **PLUSH:**_ _Hmm…I can only assume that's your sexual parts, am I correct? Penis and the vagina?_

 _ **CHICA:**_ _(Blushing) Um…well, y-yes…_

 _ **MIKE:**_ _Watch it where you're going with this, Plush!_

 _ **PLUSH:**_ _Well, it just narrows it down to the fact that the only REAL parts of you apart from your personality are your sexual bodily functions…therefore you don't actually have a brain but…a computer chip._

 _ **CHICA:**_ _Yes…_

 _ **PLUSH:**_ _And that your souls and actually stored into your chips…_

 _ **MIKE:**_ _What point are you trying to make?_

 _ **PLUSH:**_ _I'm saying that it's possible that…someone could be controlling you remotely. If a signal is strong enough, it could just…take over your mind. You may used to be human, Mr Schmidt but you are now…an animatronic., a machine…_

 _ **CHICA:**_ _How come I'm not effected?_

 _ **PLUSH:**_ _Frequency, perhaps. Or it was just made to control Mike here._

 _ **MIKE:**_ _This is all too weird. What you're saying, is that someone is controlling me?_

 _ **PLUSH:**_ _It's not as farfetched as you think._

 _ **MIKE:**_ _Well, of course it is. For a start, you'd have to be pretty close if it's going to affect me, not to mention, to control me, you'd have to see me…_

 _ **PLUSH:**_ _It's just a theory, Mr Schmidt. Still, we have to get to the bottom of it…we don't want you raging out at odd times._

 _ **MIKE:**_ _Hey, wait a minute…where's Fan?_

 _ **PLUSH:**_ _God knows._

 _ **CHICA:**_ _He saw someone as soon as we crashed…only you were out cold. Me and Plush pulled you out while Fan ran off into the woods away from the road._

 _ **PLUSH:**_ _Yes, not far from the entrance as a matter of fact._

 _ **CHICA:**_ _We haven't heard from him since._

 _ **PLUSH:**_ _(Pulls out a radio) I've contacted him but no answer…_

 **VINCENT:** Right, time for me to make an appearance…using my fake name badge. ( _Chuckles_ ).

 **FANS:** GUYS! GUYS! HEY MIKE! PLUSH!

 **VINCENT:** They can't hear you from the monitor and also the walls are thick! ( _Sorts his badge out and puts away the gun_ ) Let me show you how convincing I am…

Vincent leaves the unknown room and goes into the maintenance. Fan watches worryingly on the monitor. And as for Vincent, He gently knocks on the door…the gang in the room look at the door.

 _On the monitor._

 _ **MECHANIC:**_ _Uh…e-everything alright, sir?_

 _ **PLUSH:**_ _Ah yes, yes. We're fine._

 _ **MECHANIC:**_ _I heard about the accident. Are you sure you're okay, sir._

 _ **PLUSH:**_ _Yes, I'm fine, we're all fine here, just a little shaken up, I suppose._

 _ **MECHANIC:**_ _Right, sir. Good to hear…_

 _ **PLUSH:**_ _Any news about our guest police officer? He's been gone for a while now._

 _ **MECHANIC:**_ _I've not heard anything, sir._

 _ **PLUSH:**_ _Ah well, never mind…_

 _The mechanic accidently gets eye contact with Mike, they stare at each other for a few seconds before Mike adverts his eyes away, worried what his human would think…instead the mechanic gasped and smiled in awe…he slowly walked forward._

 _ **MECHANIC:**_ _Oh my God…y-your Mike Schmidt…THEE Mike Schmidt._

 _ **PLUSH:**_ _Yes, yes, it is he. Now he must get some rest before we-…_

 _ **MECHANIC:**_ _(Ignores Plush) I'm a big fan, Mr Schmidt. Truly I am…I…really believed you when I listened to your stories and…(Gasps excitedly) WOW…and to actually think it was REALLY true…you're an animatronic!_

 _ **MIKE:**_ _Um…t-thanks…_

 _ **MECHANIC:**_ _And Ms Chica too…w-wow, your even better looking than I could imagine._

 _ **CHICA:**_ _(Giggles) Aren't you sweet._

 _ **MECHANIC:**_ _Don't you have a son?_

 _ **PLUSH:**_ _Look, we've just had a strange event. I will show Mr Schmidt around as soon as we can find his friend._

 _ **MECHANIC:**_ _I…y-yes sorry, I'm just excited. I…I can't believe I'm seeing an…animatronic that's actually alive…no, not just that…a h-hero! The man who solved the murders and put a stop to the Kanes…especially Guy…_

Meanwhile, Fan was struggling…he twisted and turned his hand the best he could but the friction of the rope was burning the skin, red marks were all over his wrist…he pulled, tugged and yelled frustratingly couldn't escape, he did however feel the rope loosing a little and getting a slight slag on it. He grits his teeth as the friction was again, stinging his wrists. He looked up at the monitor only to see Vincent leaving…and quickly coming to this room. Fan gasped and stopped the struggle…Vincent entered the room, smiling wildly.

 **VINCENT:** They are such fools! This will be easy as piss to destroy them…and I can't believe you trusted Plush. ( _Laughs_ ) Priceless!

 **FAN:** You BASTARD!

 **VINCENT:** All that's left for them to know is…that you're alright…

 **FAN:** What…?

 **VINCENT:** I'm gonna give you your talkie back and your gonna contact Plush, saying that you're alright!

 **FAN:** I won't do it, not if they're in danger.

 **VINCENT:** They are already in danger.

 **FAN:** If this is part of your plan, then I refuse to do it. I ain't lying to them!

 **VINCENT:** ( _Sighs_ ) You haven't got a choice…

Vincent whacks Fan again across the face with his gun, this time hurting a lot more…and blood slowly seeping out of his mouth. Vincent then points the gun to Fan's head.

 **VINCENT:** Do it! I mean, NOW!

Fan gritted his teeth in pain and hesitated at first but decided to go along with Vincent's plan. Fan nodded slowly…and Vincent put the talkie right next to Fan's mouth and pressed the button…Vincent happily watched their reaction over the monitor. The talkie made static at first…before making contact through to the other talkie that Plush was holding.

Just then the radio in Plushes hand started to crackle some static, it only lasted for a few seconds before it went silent…and then…

 **FAN:** …Hello…?

 _ **MIKE:**_ _That's Fan!_

 _ **CHICA:**_ _Oh thank God…_

 **FAN:** Uh…Phew…good to hear your voices again, guys.

 _ **MIKE:**_ _Your telling me!_

 _ **PLUSH :**_ _Where the hell have you been?_

 **FAN:** Chasing off some…stupid fuckface tosspot. ( _Vincent growls and whacks Fan with the gun_ ) AH! God damn it…

 _ **MIKE:**_ _You okay?_

 **FAN:** Yeah, yeah…I'm good, Mike, real good…just a sore neck, that's all.

 _ **PLUSH:**_ _Did you catch this person you were after then?_

 **FAN:** No…that fuckface got away. ( _Again, Vincent whacks Fan with the gun, a lot harder this time_ ) AAH! Shit! Fuck!

 _ **MIKE:**_ _You…you sure you're alright?_

 **FAN:** Honestly, I'm fine. The car crash just gave me a bit of beating…

 _ **MIKE:**_ _Where the hell are you now?_

 **FAN:** I'm uh…uh…I'm just making my way back to the theme park now…give me a few…uh…minutes or so and I'll met ya.

 _ **MIKE:**_ _(Sighs) I'm just glad you're alright._

 **FAN:** Yeah, y-yeah…MIKE, IT'S A-( _Before Fan could finish, Vincent turns off the walkie talkie_ )- TRAP!

 **VINCENT:** That wasn't such a good idea!

For the third time, Vincent whacks Fan across the jaw, blood flooding in his mouth and Fan spat some out. Fan breathed heavily, the pain was almost unbearable, as it now felt like his face had gone numb. He grunted as he spat out some blood.

 **VINCENT:** He believed you, didn't he? Because…he trusts you. Just like Guy Kanes has trusted me…in finishing off Mike Schmidt! I won't make the mistakes that Fone did…and I'll avenge Guy Kanes…my hero…once and for all!

 **FAN:** You won't get away with this!

 **VINCENT:** Really? Do you think so…?

 **FAN:** People like you, never get away with anything!

 **VINCENT:** Of course I will. It's quite simple really. As soon as I press this button, I'll take control of Mike and then I'll have him kill his robot chicken thing, his son and then Plush. As a bonus I'll burn this place down with you in it…or I shoot you, either way, your gonna die here and poor old Mike won't be the hero that people think he is. And me…I'll be off to some tropic island somewhere, living it up. Basically, your all fucked.

 **FAN:** Wait…I…I though Plush was a part of this…?

 **VINCENT:** ( _Clicks his fingers_ ) Ah damn! ( _Chuckles_ ) You got me, I lied about Plush helping me…I thought I'd spice it up a little. No, he's innocent…but he will die!

 **FAN:** Sick son of a bitch! All this to help a freak of a robot who had no morals or any kindness to human life.

 **VINCENT:** Well…maybe if Mike didn't kill his father and brother…

 **FAN:** Both as fucked up as each other!

 **VINCENT:** DON'T SAY THAT!

 **FAN:** ( _Smiles_ ) And I'd put you in that category. Insane! Mad! Fucked up!

 **VINCENT:** Say what you like! It's…over! Now…watch your friends die!

Vincent teased his finger over the button that controlled Mike…he chuckled evilly before pressing the button. Fan gasped…feeling helpless. He tried getting out of his binds but it was no use. All he could do was shout Mike's name that couldn't be heard…and watch Mike on the monitor, who was now kneeling down, holding his head and started to shake.

 **VINCENT:** ( _Smirks_ ) I've done some research on Mike. I know he hates interviews…so I might just give him his last interview after I've made him kill his family. Aren't I nice…?

 **NOTES: End of chapter. I should be able to upload another one this week but we'll see. Not far till the end now.**

 _Soon…death will complete his collection…_


	12. Death Continues

**Interview 5: End of a Interview**

 **NOTES: This chapter will contain some swearing.**

Mike started to dust himself down ready to go on tour, hoping to see Plush's vision…but something was playing on his mind.

 **MIKE:** So just like that, we're going on tour…?

 **PLUSH:** Well, it'll waste time till we meet up with Fan, eh?

 **MIKE:** ( _Shakes his head_ ) Don't you find this a bit strange, Plush. We were involved in a car crash and you just want to tour your vision?

 **PLUSH:** Circumstances like this just…need to be put aside, Mr Schmidt.

 **MIKE:** We could've been killed!

 **PLUSH:** Yes, but we weren't!

 **CHICA:** He's right, Mr Plush. We can't just ignore this.

 **MIKE:** No! Something is going on!

 **PLUSH:** I'm not sure what to say!

 **MIKE:** Look, something…happened to me…

 **PLUSH:** ( _Sighs_ ) We've discussed this! Can't we just move on…?

Mike just stood there almost dumbfound. He shakes his head slightly in disagreement and laughs sarcastically. He couldn't believe what he was hearing…Chica looked in disgust but Ty was feeling a little impatient, wanting to see the park. Chica hushed Ty gently…Ty sighed but listened to his mother.

 **MIKE:** We can't…move on from this. How do we know you didn't plan this?

 **PLUSH:** For God sake, Mr Schmidt, I was in that car as well! Why would I risk my own life to destroy yours?

 **MIKE:** Mad man take risks. I should know!

 **PLUSH:** ( _Angry_ ) I…am NOT Guy Kanes if that's what you're thinking!

 **MIKE:** Maybe. Or maybe you're working for him!

 **PLUSH:** ( _Sighs_ ) I know you've been through a lot Mr Schmidt; I really do…but why would I build this empire to saboteur it? This is my last chance…all I want to do is give Freddy Fazbear a good name it deserves. I've got nothing to do with Guy or John. This is a new start…not just for me but you…and your family…

 **MIKE:** I…don't know…

 **PLUSH:** Mr Schmidt, we've got this far. I know the car incident was a freak accident, I know it's strange that you were controlled but I can assure you I had nothing to do with it. I swear! I just want Freddy's World to be a success…and stop you from being afraid from what other people think of you…

 **MIKE:** We almost died. Not just me…my love, my son…my friend…

 **PLUSH:** And yet here we stand.

 **MIKE:** Not many people would just…push it aside…

 **PLUSH:** We'll find the answers. We will. Hopefully Fan will aid us with that.

 **MIKE:** Yeah.

 **CHICA:** He said he may have seen someone outside our home…and now this, it can't be a coincidence, can it?

 **MIKE:** No…

 **PLUSH:** ( _Hands up_ ) God's honest truth, no one followed us. I was with Fan this whole time. It was just me and him.

 **CHICA:** He does have a point…

 **PLUSH:** Yes, well. Like I said, we'll find the answers I'm sure. Let me give you a brief tour and we'll meet up with Fan.

 **MIKE:** ( _Sighs_ ) Okay…

 **TY:** Does this mean we get to go on the rides now.

 **CHICA:** Yes, sweetie.

 **TY:** YAY!

They were about to leave, Plush opened the door and Ty ran out first excited.

 **CHICA:** Don't go too far sweetie…wait for us.

Plush held the door open for Chica and kindly thanked him. Mike was next to leave but then he stopped in his tracks…he didn't move any further. Mike felt a huge weight hover over him…he tried moving but he started to struggle, it felt like his feet were trapped in harden concrete.

 **PLUSH:** Are you coming, Mr Schmidt?

 **MIKE:** ( _Tries to move_ ) I…I…can't move…

 **PLUSH:** Pardon?

 **MIKE:** I…can't…m-move. I'm stuck…

 **PLUSH:** Stuck? Are you…?

Just then Mike's eye disappeared…and felt a strange sensation around him…he went down on his knees and held his head with his hands and shaking, he started to scream as if in pain.

 **PLUSH:** Oh God…n-not again…?

Chica turned around to see what the noise was. Her eyes were raised when she saw Mike in his position. Mike then suddenly stopped screaming and his eyes were soulless black, with a hint of white dots…he growled at Plush, snarling at him and roaring in a distorted scream, showing his sharp fangs…one like a black panther.

 **CHICA:** M-Mikey…?

 **PLUSH:** Ms Chica, you must leave-

In a flash, Mike stood up and rushed to the door, grabbing Plush and chucking him across the room. Plush yelp and moaned as he skidded on the harden floor. Chica screamed Mike's name and was about to run towards the door but Mike slammed it, almost in Chica's face and locked the door. Chica was banging the door from the other side. Mike growled evilly and turned to Plush, who was rubbing his head, slowly getting up…Mike didn't give him the chance and rushed to him, picking Plush up with ease with one hand and lifting him off the floor…legs dangling in a struggle. Plush panicked looking into Mike's soulless eyes…Plush tried to get off Mike's grip but it was no use, meanwhile Chica was shouting and still banging from the other side of the door.

 **PLUSH:** Mr…Mr Schmidt…t-this isn't you…

 **MIKE:** ( _Smiles_ ) It's me…

 **PLUSH:** No! You've got to stop this!

 **MIKE:** ( _Smile goes slightly_ ) I…I c-can't…

 **PLUSH:** You must snap out of it! Please!

 **MIKE:** K-Kill you- H-Help me- Die!

 **PLUSH:** Mr Schmidt, whatever is doing this…you…you must…t-take control!

 **MIKE:** ( _The evil smile comes back_ ) I am in control!

Mike then swings Plush onto a works bench, slamming him hard onto the table…Plush tries to escape but Mike's grip is to strong…Mike then grabs Plush's cheeks squeezing tightly, Plush screams in pain…Mike carries on squeezing and Plush's jaw cracks, breaking the jaw and twisting the teeth out of the gums…blood bursts from Plush's mouth and his screaming was drowned out from the flowing blood…Mike then slammed Plush's head on the table, making the poor man weaker and the pain becoming to overpowering for him…Plush pathetically tries to push Mike away but it was a poor attempt…Chica's screaming gets louder and louder, banging the door even more as she can hear Plush's screams of pain…

Mike started to laugh.

 **MIKE:** This is…the end!

Mike grabbed Plush's head with both hands and his thumbs made their way to Plush's eyes and with no hesitation pushed both his big thick thumbs into Plush's eyes, easily pushing the eyes further into their sockets before bursting through the pupil and right into the macula, the middle of the eye…quickly bursting out watered down black liquid soon mixing in with blood…Plush's screams even more, his vocals becoming bubbled through the flowing blood in his throat…Plush's body thrusted violently trying to stop Mike but it was no use…Mike then cracked both the eye sockets, making it bigger and more easier for the blood to flow out…Plush's face was literally covered his blood and some squirted over Mike…and then his screams were becoming faint and his body slowly dying…until he twitched a couple of times…Mike made one more forceful push and cracked Plush's skull…Plush's body stopped moving and then became silent…his limp lifeless body moved no more, aside from a small twitch from one of his hands but this was nothing more than a spasm…Plush was no more… Mike chuckled at his actions and proud of what he did…Just then the door was smashed opened as Chica used all her strength and force, almost tumbling in the room…she gasped at the sight of what Mike had done…

 **CHICA:** ( _Scared_ ) Oh my God, Mike…w-what have you done…?

Mike slowly turned his head towards Chica, his smile was wide as Plush's blood dripped off him…he looked directly at Chica, his back still facing her.

 **MIKE:** I-I'm…heeeere to…e-ennn-end it all!

 **CHICA:** Mike! Mikey, this isn't you!

 **MIKE:** I'm the real deal…you whore!

 **CHICA:** ( _Starts crying_ ) N-No…y-you're not…this isn't you! THIS ISN'T YOU!

Before Chica could talk some more, Mike was quicker than the sound of light and pushed Chica to the ground before she went flying and landing hard. She whimpered but Mike climbed on top of her, using all his weight so she couldn't move, even though she tried to struggle…Mike then grabbed Chica's neck, choking her…she tried to pull his hand away but he was far too strong.

 **CHICA:** ( _Crying_ ) M-Mike…p-please…

 **MIKE:** I don't know why I fell in love with you! You're just a chicken whore! Slut! I was a fool to love you! You ugly fucking duckling! WHORE! SLUT! BITCH!

 **CHICA:** They…a-are not your words…

 **MIKE:** Yes, they are!

 **CHICA:** My…Mikey wouldn't never say things like that…

 **MIKE:** That's because it's all been fake. I…never…loved…you!

 **CHICA:** ( _Whimpering_ ) Mikey…hear my words…if y-your there…( _Mike tightens his grip_ ) I…ugh…I-I …I love you…( _Mike seems to back up a little_ ) I love you, Mikey! We h-have a son together…a s-son…! ( _Mike grits his teeth with determination fighting off his body control_ ) A child w-we made…me and you…our l-love…our love, our togetherness…m-made a c-child…me and you…( _Mike loosens his grip even more_ ) You inside me…our passionate love…together forever and always, Mikey…I love you…

 **MIKE:** Chica…I….I…

 **CHICA:** Mikey…fight it…I believe in you…I love you, Mikey.

But his evil smile came back.

 **MIKE:** Fuck you!

Mike then quickly grabbed her arm she was trying to pushing him off with and with ease ripped her arm from the circuits of her shoulders, she screamed as her circuits started sparkling and oil dripped, lucky in a sense not catching fire…though this didn't seem to matter. Chica started crying, pressure from her pain was pushing tears from her beautiful eyes and then started to tear out some watered down oil. Mike did the same to her other arm…again with ease, snapping like a twig…her screams were pointless, Mike chucked her arms to one side and then grabbed her head…he didn't say a word but grunted his strength in twisted her head…she made her last scream and begging Mike to stop but again…this was pointless…Mike twisted her head to one side, cracking some plastic covering, bending the metal in her neck and snapping it clean off…her voices frazzled in a distorted tone and her body didn't move…her mouth moving slightly and twitching eye. Mike looked into her eyes…oil was still dripping out of her…he chuckled and slammed her head hard into the floor, the plastic coating of her once beautiful face falling apart and leaving a metallic skull of her endo-skeleton. Chica was dead…

Mike panted and laughed evilly, though his eyes started glitching…he stood up, hovering over Chica's headless body…Mike started to growl…he could hear some crying to the side of him…he turned in puzzlement and saw Ty, hiding behind the smashed door…Mike smiled at his scared son…Ty's crying then become something of anger and ran to his father, throwing punches at him…this of course did not affect Mike and saw this little child as a joke…

 **TY:** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU KILLED MUM! WHY? WHY, DADDY, WHY? WHY ARE YOU ACTING THIS WAY? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?

 **MIKE:** Hee. It's okay, kid. ( _Picks Ty up_ ) You can join her! You'll be…together!

Mike with all this strength and brute force chucks Ty across the room and into a wall, Ty smashed violently and fell onto the floor. He wept a little but tried to show he wasn't scared…Mike then walked up to Ty, looking down on him…without a care in the world.

 **TY:** Daddy…I know this is not you…( _Mike raises his foot, ready to stamp Ty's face_ ) I…forgive you, Daddy…I…love you…and mommy…

Mike then simply stamped on Ty's face, cracking his plastic face coating…it only took one forceful stamp for Ty to become limp…and lifeless…

Mike again started laughing manically…but then the sudden feel of weight was leaving him, he again fell to his knees and screamed as loud as he could…he then looked up at the ceiling, spaced out and flopped to one side, passing out.

Meanwhile, Fan was starting to go teary-eyed as he watched Mike kill Plush, Chica and his son, Ty in brutal fashion. He titled his head down and started to shake uncontrollably…but was much harder when all tied up. Vincent stared at the screen, extremely satisfied with what he caused…he slowly turned to Fan, smiling.

 **VINCENT:** Ha. What better way to punish Mike than to show him what he did…in a few minutes, he'll awake…and see what carnage he's done!

 **NOTES: Phew, another chapter done. Next one should be up sometime next week.**


	13. Last Interview

**Interview 5: End of a Interview**

 **NOTES: This chapter is going to contain VERY strong language.**

Fan tried to hold back his tears but his emotions got the best of him as he witnesses Mike kill his love of his life and son through a monitor. Fan gave up struggling…it felt like he had failed his mission, failed to protect Mike and his family…Fan took it all on his shoulders of guilt, afteral he agreed that it was a good idea to come to a place like this…he should've known that it was going to be another place of hell. Fan slowly raised his head and gritted his teeth…

 **FAN:** You won't get away with this…

 **VINCENT:** Um, I already have. ( _Slowly walks towards Fan_ ) Mike isn't the hero he appears to be, he killed his family and...Plush, a very important figure or at least a well-known one…Mike will go down for it, whether people want to believe it's actually Mike is up to them. As for you…the hero cop, it's time to change that. It'll take one phone call to say that you…burnt down this place and didn't intent on saving Mr. Plush. What a shame!

 **FAN:** No one will believe you! Why would I burn down a theme park?

 **VINCENT:** Because you've been obsessed of this case…wanting revenge for the person who killed your friend, Chris Cake.

 **FAN:** That case was closed. They know this! This doesn't make sense.

 **VINCENT:** Does it have to? Except that your car is out front, so you were here. I mean, I could kill you but then that'll put me in the shit. Here, my name is Ennard…even if they did find out I was here, all they'll be looking for is a false name to a person that doesn't exist…an invisible man. No, killing you would be to easy…I think it'll be more humiliating if you were…a false prophet. A hero cop becoming scum. I know this frame thing was tried before but…well, it's my way.

 **FAN:** ( _Long pause_ ) Anyone who was associated with Guy Kanes dies…

 **VINCENT:** ( _Shrugs_ ) Sometimes records need to change.

Vincent then walks passed Fan…Fan turns his head to see what Vincent was up to but couldn't turn his head any further. Vincent then picked up a pertrol, it was actually full as Fan could hear the liquid splash in the can. Vincent then stood in front of Fan…teasing with the canister.

 **FAN:** ( _Concerned_ ) Wait, I thought you weren't gonna kill me…

 **VINCENT:** Every action may get a bonus.

Vincent then opened the cap and started splashing the petrol around the room, all over the walls, the work benches…it didn't matter where it splashed but he was careful not to get any on him. Fan started to struggle again as the room was getting soaked with petrol…Vincent had emptied the can and chucked it across the room. He started to laugh…

 **VINCENT:** Well, it's all ready to go up in flames. It won't take long for the whole place to burn down…but first, it's time to have some fun with Mike.

Vincent chuckled some more and left the room. Fan saw this as his last opportunity to try and escape.

Meanwhile.

A few doors down, Mike was still lying down on the cold floor. His eyes started to flicker…and then opened, his sight was still trying to focus where he was and slowly pushed himself up, moaning in the process. Mike stood up, he wobbled a bit but managed to get his footing…he looked around.

 **MIKE:** Chica…? Plush…? What is…?

Just then, his eyes widen at the horrific sight of his beloved Chica next to him, literally torn apart and lifeless…he screamed her name as loud as he could and fell to his knees once more, picking up her head and torn body.

 **MIKE:** Oh my God…! No, no, no NO! NO! NO CHICA! OH GOD! OH FUCKING GOD!

Mike poured his tears out of his eyes and cried in emotional pain for Chica.

 **MIKE:** Did I d-do this…? DID I DO THIS? (He kept asking rhetorically) I'M SORRY! IT WASN'T ME! PLEAES, CHICA, DON'T DO THIS!

Mike was in denial if he wanted Chica to answer him, knowing full well she was dead and not coming back. Mike looked around and gasped even more when he saw Plush's body slumped over a works bench, drenched in blood…Mike stood up and slowly walked towards Plush's body…he looked away as he saw Plush's mangled face, no eyes and face crushed in to be unrecognizable, aside from the blood soaked suit. Mike felt sick…and then it got even worse as he saw his son, Ty, slumped against the wall, with his face crushed but only the plastic coating…but the lad was lifeless as well…Mike ran to his son and fell to his knees again, quickly picking up the young animatronic up…Ty limped in Mike's arms…Mike cried even more, screaming to the top of his lungs…

 **MIKE:** ( _Crying_ ) My boy…m-my son…

Mike again looked around at the carnage…he noticed blood on his hands as he was holding Ty…

 **MIKE:** I'm sorry…I c-couldn't protect you all…I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! ( _Cries into Ty's lifeless body_ ) Don't…leave me…

Just then, a door opened and a figure walked in. Mike slowly looked up, gently putting Ty's body down and standing up. Vincent then came into the light, smiling.

 **MIKE:** You…? YOU!?

Mike then remembers it was the Mechanic that saw them earlier.

 ** _MECHANIC:_** _Oh my God…y-your Mike Schmidt…THEE Mike Schmidt._

 ** _PLUSH:_** _Yes, yes, it is he. Now he must get some rest before we-…_

 ** _MECHANIC:_** _(_ _Ignores Plush_ _) I'm a big fan, Mr Schmidt. Truly I am…I…really believed you when I listened to your stories and…(_ _Gasps excitedly_ _) WOW…and to actually think it was REALLY true…you're an animatronic!_

The memory goes quick as Mike's anger appears just as fast.

 **MIKE:** You did this…you made me DO THIS!

Mike then growls and snarls at Vincent, his fangs showing their lethalness towards Vincent and then charges at the man. Vincent calmly pulls out the controller and presses the button and Mike then suddenly stops in his tracks…Mike screams and wails in frustration, swiping at thin air. Vincent just chuckles.

 **VINCENT:** Tut, tut, Mike…( _Looks around the room_ ) Oh boy, look what you did…

 **MIKE:** ( _Struggles to move_ ) Ugh! I DIDN'T DO IT!

 **VINCENT:** Yes, you did. ( _Mike shakes his head_ ) YES, YOU DID! At least that's what the report's gonna say!

 **MIKE:** FUCK YOU! FUCKING FUCK YOU!

 **VINCENT:** My, my, your manners are terrible. ( _He then pulls a chair near him and then gets one for Mike. Mike swipes at him but is just out of rage_ ) CALM DOWN! ( _Pushes the button and Mike holds his head in pain_ ) Rude!

Vincent then sits down on the chair and crossing his legs like he's a TV host but keeping the controller firmly in his hand.

 **VINCENT:** Sit down, Mike!

 **MIKE:** ( _Growls_ ) W-Why…?

 **VINCENT:** Because we're going to have an interview. ( _Smiles widely_ ) I know you love interviews.

 **MIKE:** P-Piss you on, you b-bastard!

 **VINCENT:** That's not very nice!

 **MIKE:** Fuck your interview! You...killed-

 **VINCENT:** ( _Interrupts Mike_ ) No, you did. I just gave you a little…push!

 **MIKE:** I'D NEVER HARM MY FAMILY!

 **VINCENT:** And yet, they are dead! So shut up and sit down!

 **MIKE:** Cunt!

 **VINCENT:** Your choice of words is very selective.

Vincent then pushed a couple of buttons on the controller and Mike started shaking, trying to hold back on his puppet-like state but it was no use, Mike was then forced to sit down and Vincent pushed a button so Mike couldn't get up. They were face to face but Vincent was in a safe distance.

 **VINCENT:** Let's begin. My name is Vincent…oh, Ennards just a false name…funnily enough, it's based on a animatronic like you. Anyway, I just want to ask a few questions…about your history, the pizza emporium…

 **MIKE:** ( _Grunts_ ) Why?

 **VINCENT:** Well…we'll come to that later. For now, I'm just interested. (Clears his throat) What happened between you and John Kanes.

 **MIKE:** That…sicko? Haven't you heard the news?

 **VINCENT:** News doesn't always get the facts, does it? What better person to get answers than the man…uh…cat, himself!

 **MIKE:** He…killed children. He stuffed them into animatronic suits…he'd been doing it for years. I just…happened to find out who he was…

 **VINCENT:** How?

 **MIKE:** The…t-the souls of the dead children took over the animatronics, they became alive…and before me, they too were after him but couldn't get close enough. I took the job as a Night Guard, which John formally was…and found him out as I spoke with the robots, they told me, I trusted them and they trusted me…and then I became friends with them…John didn't believe me and wanted to see them…he called his killings the Joy of Creation. Like you, he was fucked up! ( _Vincent frowned but let Mike carry on_ ). At the time…I didn't know John had a child, a real one I mean, not the freak you befriended with.

 **VINCENT:** Watch what you say about him…

 **MIKE:** John saw his creations…and then they killed him, simple as that! They hated him for what he did!

FLASHBACK

 _"Incredible" said John, amazed by this. "All this time, I thought they needed to move so they wouldn't seize up…instead, it's my…children"_

 _"They aren't your children!" I said angrily. He then cursed at me and punched me across the face, forcing more blood to leave my already ripped skin._

 _"You will go and talk to them" he said._

 _"They'll kill you" I laughed. "You don't stand a chance…I hope they rip your head off"_

 _CUTO TO-_

 _The animatronics' looked towards the door and John entered, slowly and casually. He didn't make any sudden movements and his hands were up…he was pressing his back up against the wall, gilding across it. The mascots gasped, in front of them was the man responsible for their deaths._

 _"My…children" John said, softy. "My beautiful children…oh, my…you are actually living things…"_

 _"IT'S HIM" Shouted Freddy._

 _"GET HIM!" Shouted Bonnie._

 _CUT TO-_

 _John was about to break the glass on the alarm but I managed to use all my strength and grabbed him, throwing him on the floor…how he didn't see me with the corner of his eye, I'll never know…but it worked…I got him away from the alarm and thrown him towards Freddy. Freddy picked him and looked at John straight into his eyes…as John's eyes widened, staring through Freddy's black-pitch eyes._

 _"This is for all the suffering you've caused us!" snarled Freddy but had a wicked smile._

 _A click and a snap was heard from John's shoulder, pulling it out of the socket and then twisting it back, snapping more of the bone. John wailed in pain, screaming from the top of his voice. Bonnie took her turn and used her guitar to smash his face with, a mighty swing, and impacting on the side of his face…John spat out blood and chippings off teeth. He fell hard to the ground…his pain must've been ten times worse than mine…but who cares, he deserved it. Chica them stepped on his face, his cheeks sticking out a bone and jaw, dislocated, more teeth coming apart. Three stamps, three full heavy metal feet impacts towards flesh and now mangled face of John, looking almost unrecognizable…Chica's feet were stained in blood and bits of flesh, maybe chipping of bone…pool of blood surrounding John's head…but somehow, the fat piece of shit was still alive…wheezing his breaths, maybe swallowing some blood in progress as he gurgled out sounds of pain and forgiveness. No, fuck that._

 _"Arr, don't be having all the fun, me hearties!", I looked around to see Foxy, his sinister smile, enjoying the sight of what was happening to John. Foxy kneeled down to the helpless fat man. His hook, nice and shiny but about to be soaked in blood was pulled back, like a punching stance and like a shot, he impacted through John's back with great force and his chest burst opened, the hook exiting John out the front, a chunk of blood soaked heart, ripped and half beating…John saw this sight and gasps, gurgling more blood, little bits of pink flesh flowing out with the blood. Foxy twisted his arm and John felt it, in his last light of life, he felt the arm of Foxy rubbing against the other half of his heart and the warm arm touching his broken rib cage…after looking at Foxy's damaged, he looked up towards the other three mechanics, who all stared at him in delight. The fat pig was DEAD!_

END OF FLASHBACK.

 **MIKE:** That was one piece of shit rid of this Earth.

 **VINCENT:** Interesting. And what of Daniel?

 **MIKE:** His son. He pretended to be a journalist…he failed when the animatronics saw who he really was. He wanted revenge…but didn't understand his father's ways…the fool. He destroyed the animatronics…all but one, Chica. It was Chica who killed him…

 **VINCENT:** Ah, the duck!

 **MIKE:** She's a God damn CHICKEN!

 **VINCENT:** Whatever. And you…fell in love with this thing, when you were human?

 **MIKE:** That's right! She was more human than anybody.

 **VINCENT:** And I'm the freak?

 **MIKE:** You'll never understand. I bet you're still a virgin!

Vincent then got up…he grabbed one of Mike's ears, Mike tried to move but he couldn't…and Vincent just simply twisted the plastic ear and snapped it off, Mike groaned as he could feel it come apart from him…Vincent then chucked it to one side. Mike cured at him but Vincent choose to ignore and carry on with the interview.

 **VINCENT:** So…Guy Kanes…

 **MIKE:** Don't mention his name…

 **VINCENT:** ( _Toying_ ) GUY FUCKING KANES! ( _Calms down_ ) He was John's son also…

 **MIKE:** No, a robot John created…he was programmed to kill…but also to be a brother to Daniel.

 **VINCENT:** You really hate that guy, don't you?

 **MIKE:** Wouldn't you? If he tried to threaten you in any way possible.

 **VINCENT:** No, because he saved me. Gave me a purpose in life.

 **MIKE:** To…t-torment me…AND KILL MY FAMILY, YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!

 **VINCENT:** Just…to finish off his work of revenge and me to live a life of luxury.

 **MIKE:** Hmph!

 **VINCENT:** So…you stopped Guy when he interviewed you, correct? What happened after?

 **MIKE:** He came back…his remains didn't burn in the fire, Freddy Fazbear Junior restore his chip and put him in a new animatronic, the Springtrap. The silly bitch opened up a horror attraction…when Guy was reactivated, he killed Junior…and framed me and sent me to prison. My animatronic friends helped me escape…and we stopped Springtrap…but before I became this…a panther. It was the only way to live again and stop Guy.

 **VINCENT:** But it didn't end, did it?

 **MIKE:** No…an Officer Fone helped him, a bent cop in the prescient…luckily, not all cops are like that…

 **VINCENT:** Officer Fan…

 **MIKE:** ( _Nods_ ) Yes. He helpped us! Officer Fone, however…had other plans…

 **VINCENT:** Yes, I know. My job was to follow what Fone couldn't finish! He briefly brought back Guy...but again, failed, killing himself and Guy. A mistake I won't make.

 **MIKE:** You will die.

 **VINCENT:** Yes, of old age and…rich. ( _Laughs_ )

 **MIKE:** Now tell me why…you want all this information.

 **VINCENT:** Because…I'm going to delete your memory.

 **MIKE:** W-What…?

 **VINCENT:** I'm going to delete all the information you have of John, Daniel, Guy and Officer Fone…not to mention your plastic friends! This ends…and people will forget you…only as a villain…and Fan as well.

 **MIKE:** What have you down to him?

 **VINCENT:** Don't worry, he'll be fine...in prison! Now…are you ready to die? It's be easier to wipe your memory from your chip…

 **MIKE:** ( _Chuckles oddly_ ) You know what…? I'm tired!

 **VINCENT:** ( _Frowns_ ) Tired?

 **MIKE:** Yeah, tired! I'm fed up with this bullshit…all of it! I can never get happiness and when I do, someone has to get involved and fuck it up! ( _Nods and starts to get teary_ ) I just want peace…( _Just turns his head to look at the lifeless bodies of Chica and Ty_ )…and…a-and if it means dying so I can be with my love and son…then…( _sighs_ ) then so be it…!

 **VINCENT:** So, you're willing to die?

 **MIKE:** Yeah…I can't be bothered anymore…at least in death I'll be with Chica forever.

 **VINCENT:** And you believe that, do you?

 **MIKE:** Souls…never die.

 **VINCENT:** Well, this makes my life so much easier. ( _On the control pad is a short circuit button to fry Mike, his thumb hover over the button_ ) End of an interview…Mr Schmidt.

 **MIKE:** It…certainly is. ( _Squeezes his hands into fists_ ) Just…one more thing…

 **VINCENT:** And what's that?

 **MIKE:** ( _Smiles_ ) I ain't dying alone!

 **NOTES: I'll leave it there…so what do you think's gonna happen? Next chapter up soon.**


	14. It's over

**Interview 5: Last of an Interview**

 **NOTES: This chapter will contain strong language.**

 **VINCENT:** So, you're willing to die?

 **MIKE:** Yeah…I can't be bothered anymore…at least in death I'll be with Chica forever.

 **VINCENT:** And you believe that, do you?

 **MIKE:** Souls…never die.

 **VINCENT:** Well, this makes my life so much easier. ( _On the control pad is a short circuit button to fry Mike, his thumb hover over the button_ ) End of an interview…Mr Schmidt.

 **MIKE:** It…certainly is. ( _Squeezes his hands into fists_ ) Just…one more thing…

 **VINCENT:** And what's that?

 **MIKE:** ( _Smiles_ ) I ain't dying alone!

All of a sudden, Mike jumped from his seat and towards Vincent, he stretched out his hands and roared at him, showing his fangs. Vincent didn't get time to react apart from gasp as Mike smashed into him, pinning him down to the floor…Vincent screamed and Mike, with his free hand, snatched the control devise off him…he took one look at it and squeezed it, as easy as squeezing an empty can and chucked it on the floor. Vincent started to whimper.

 **MIKE:** You see? People like you never get away with things like this…you'll die before I see my family again…

 **VINCENT:** No, w-wait…please…

Mike ignored Vincent's plea and picked him up, Vincent tried to struggle but it was no use. Mike then span around and chucked Vincent towards the door, the force so great, it took the door off its hinges and into the other room. Mike panted furiously and trailed after Vincent to finish him off…

In the other room, Vincent moaned in pain, his back and head being the most painful…he slowly got up but then turned around to a voice he could here.

 **FAN:** Your fucked now!

Fan smiled, while still tied up but he was slowly loosening his knot over his hands, Vincent gritted his teeth in anger…Mike stepped in the room and saw Fan with slight delight and yet sadness flying over him.

 **MIKE:** Fan…you're okay…?

 **FAN:** Good to see you, Mike…

 **MIKE:** ( _Nearly teary eyed_ ) They're dead, Fan…they're…d-dead…

 **FAN:** I…I know, Mike, I know. I'm so…sorry…

Just then, a couple of shots were heard and Mike was pushed back…the room flashed as a gun released its bullets into Mike, two in his chest and about four impacting into Mike's hand, literally ripping it to shreds…Mike whaled in pain…as his hand sparked and oil slowly dripping out of him…he fell to his knees. Fan screamed Mike's name…

 **VINCENT:** EVERYONE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Mike lifted his head, trying to push away the pain…he could see Vincent now pointing the gun to Fan's head. Vincent looked like a crazy man, ready to blow Fan's head off, though his arm was shaking a little.

 **VINCENT:** Now…l-let's all stay calm…

 **MIKE:** I think we're beyond calm…

Mike was about to get up but Vincent clocked his gun, the sound echoed through Fan…the thought of his life being decided by a trigger of a gun. Fan gulped and looked at Mike, who stayed down.

 **VINCENT:** Any sudden movements from you and this man dies…

 **FAN:** Fuck him, Mike…he's gonna kill me anyway!

 **VINCENT:** ( _Pushes the gun painfully into Fan's head_ ) SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

 **MIKE:** I can't…let him kill you too…

 **FAN:** Mike…I've nothing to lose…I've got no one…

 **MIKE:** ( _Sighs sadly_ ) Me…neither…

Fan bit his lip and nodded slowly.

 **VINCENT:** ( _To Mike_ ) Amazing. This is simply amazing…you've both got nothing. I can help both of you end it all. ( _Chuckles_ ) Two heroes…now at the mercy of a man who will end your misery's. You know, maybe I'm not such a bad guy after all. So, Mr Schmidt, as you're the one who had lost more…you can die last.

 **FAN:** JUMP AT HIM, MIKE!

 **VINCENT:** Wha-…?

Fan then pushed himself, still attached to the chair to make him fall over backwards, he swung his legs and with perfect timing kicked the gun out of Vincent's hand…Fan was on his back but cursed as he squashed his tied hands…Vincent didn't get to grips as it was all happening to fast and Mike jumped at Vincent again…pushing him against a work bench, Mike used his only working hand to squeeze Vincent's neck…choking him.

 **MIKE:** I'm not letting go…you made my family suffer, just like the rest. Your just one more slave to Guy Kanes…well, fuck you…FUCK YOU!

Vincent never felt this strong pressure before, it felt like his neck was going to snap…his airway becoming blocked…he tried to scream but nothing could get in or out…he then adverted his eyes and a mallet…and reached for it, unfortunately Mike didn't notice and Vincent grabbed the mallet and as hard as he could, he whacked Mike across the face, the first impact doing nothing but Vincent swung again and his time, making a crack over Mike's cheek…this prompted Mike to let go. Vincent took in some breaths…and doing so made him smell something…it was the petrol he poured earlier and he his clothes were slightly soaked. Just ten Mike recovered and growled at Vincent, his eyes burning red…he raised his handless arm and was about to impale Vincent with it…Mike threw the punch but Vincent ducked out of the way and the spark from Mike's arm caught a light with the petrol, dousing the whole place with fire…Vincent moved even further as the work bench was now a huge fire ball…Mike screamed as the fire quickly spread up his arm, quickly melting his black plastic coating. Vincent stood there and began to chuckle.

 **VINCENT:** ( _Laughing_ ) Ha…ha! Lighten up, Mr Schmidt, you're on fire!

Mike was waving his arms, the fire over his face now and couldn't see where he was aiming as his plastic coating was melting, wires getting caught and short circuit him in some places, Mike was still screaming…a machine in pain and dying. Fan started to panic, the fire beginning to fill the room as it spread. Vincent took one look at Fan…and waved at him.

 **VINCENT:** Burn in hell!

And with that, Vincent left the room, barely unhurt and his laughter could be heard as he left, even though the screams of Mike and burning wood, crackling in the heat. Fan watched helplessly as Mike was burning up, Fan tried to move…he then started to sway and fell on his side, this made moving about easy…he tried to jerk his whole body with the chair towards the fire, he didn't like the idea but the plan was to burn the chair or ropes and knew full well this was going to hurt. Eventually, he got to some flames but the heat was almost unbearable and then felt the sharp pains of fire crawl over the knot that had him trapped, he tried to hold his scream in but felt his skin burn and bubble…becoming numb…he looked over to Mike, who was on his knees, it was like he accepted his fate…Mike turned his head towards Fan, who gasped as he could see Mike's endo skeleton but sparks few and the plastic coating was just a melted marsh, bubbling. Mike just winked…

 **MIKE:** The pain…has gone…

And with that, Mike's eyes started to burn as well, his voice becoming nothing but static and he fell, face first onto the concrete ground…the only thing moving were the flames dancing around his lifeless body. Fan screamed, both in sadness and pain…but just then his hands felt loose and straight away pulled them away from the fire, the pain was all too real but had to ignore it as he untied his feet and unstrapped the ropes around his chest…he quickly got up, just enough to be away from the heat…he quickly looked at his hands, they were black, his flesh cooked and skin peeling away, smoke was still billowing from his hands, he then looked around the room, it was a blaze…and he quickly, left the room…

 **FAN:** I'm sorry, Mike…

He looked around in the next room…and gasped to find Chica and Ty, lying dead on the floor. The smoke was quickly sweeping into the room but he checked for life with Chica…nothing, it would've been impossible anyway…he then went to Ty, the young animatronic was gone to… Fan gritted his teeth and punched the wall with his already pain filled hand.

 **FAN:** ( _Starts to cry_ )I didn't protect you, guys! I failed you… I failed all of you…

The fire was slowly entering the room; Fan knew he had to leave but then saw something…with the corner of his eye…Ty's hand…it was…moving…

Fan went to have a closer look…

 **FAN:** Ty…?

Ty's hand then moved again. Fan made a surprising chuckle, a sign of a laugh of not believing what he was seeing and with no hesitation, he picked the young animatronic up, it was hard…the pain and now weight of the young lad becoming factors of difficulty but he managed to get out of the room, before the fire slowly engulfed the room…Fan had no idea where to go…but decided to follow the fire exits, anyone will do.

…

It felt like a lifetime but Fan managed to find and exit and get himself and Ty out of the theme park, the quickest route was to follow the outskirts of the theme park…he turned around to see smoke coming out…he couldn't believe he was out of there. He was about to cry some more…but then turned around to some sirens…he saw loads of police cars pulling up near him. He sighed with relief and gently put Ty down. The cars pulled up to a skid and police officers came out, pointing their guns towards Fan. There must have been about four of them but more were driving up…along with a fire engine.

 **POLICEMAN:** FREEZE! ( _Fan backs away_ ) PUT YOUR HANDS UP!

Fan puts his hands up, but slowly walks forward.

 **FAN:** Wait, wait! I'm officer-

 **POLICEMAN:** DON'T MOVE STAY WHERE YOU ARE!

 **FAN:** ( _Nods_ ) Yes. Look, I'm a cop as well. My name is Officer Fan, I was-

 **POLICEMAN:** SHUT UP!

 **FAN:** For FUCK SAKE, LISTEN TO ME!

 **POLICEMAN:** HANDS ON YOUR HEAD! AND TURN AROUND!

 **FAN:** ( _Does_ _so_ ) God sake…

A couple of Police officers slowly walk up to him, though still pointing their guns at him. Fan sighed in frustration. Eventually, one of the police officers puts his gun away but brings out the hand cuffs and roughly grabs hold of Fan's hand, locking a handcuff onto him.

 **FAN:** Look my badge is-

 **POLICEMAN:** Officer Fan, you are under arrest.

 **FAN:** What? No! No, wait a second…for what…?

 **POLICEMAN:** I am arresting you on suspicion of murdering Peter Plush. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future-

 **FAN:** This is crazy! I didn't do anything, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

 **NOTES: That is another chapter done. Not long to go now…**


	15. Justice

**Interview 5: Last of an Interview**

 **NOTES: Short chapter but only to get to the point.**

 **Warning: This chapter will contain strong language. As always…**

A few weeks later.

The chief of police was in his office, sitting at his desk, writing something down. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door.

 **CHIEF:** Come in.

The door opened and it was Officer Fan, looking drained and tired but trying his best to look presentable, he quietly walked in and stood firmly in front of the chief. The chief looked up, with a little smile.

 **CHIEF:** Ah, Officer Fan.

 **FAN:** You wanted to see me, chief?

 **CHIEF:** Yes. Please, sit down.

Fan took his hat off and sat down, he looked on nervously. The chief was finishing writing his report, puts the pen down and clasps both his hands together.

 **CHIEF:** How are we feeling today, Fan.

 **FAN:** ( _Shrugs_ ) Oh, you know. Not bad…except I feel like I've been treated like a criminal.

 **CHIEF:** Yes, well-…

 **FAN:** ( _Interrupts_ ) Other than that, great. Really, really great…

 **CHIEF:** ( _Ahem_ ) Yes, well…what we did was nothing more than protocol, it wasn't anything against you, Fan. At the time, we had to do, what we had to do…

 **FAN:** Yeah, right…protocol.

 **CHIEF:** Well, I wanted to give you some news…about Plush's killer…

 **FAN:** Oh yeah…? Caught him, did you?

 **CHIEF:** ( _Nods_ ) We did, yes. But…( _Sighs_ ) I'm afraid there isn't enough evidence to…convict him…

 **FAN:** What?

 **CHIEF:** There just isn't enough evidence, Fan. Of course, he's going to have a trial but…I can see him getting a "Not Guilty" verdict. Frankly, I'm surprised with the lack of evidence that it's actually going to court.

 **FAN:** ( _Shakes his head and bites his lip_ ) This is bullshit!

 **CHIEF:** Fan, watch your mouth.

 **FAN:** This is fucking bullshit…

 **CHIEF:** Fan, I'm warning you…

 **FAN:** He did it, sir! HE FUCKING DID IT!

 **CHIEF:** FAN, STAND DOWN!

 **FAN:** Fuck me, what about all the video footage of Mike, the animaltronics…?

 **CHIEF:** There wasn't any!

 **FAN:** Security camera's then. ( _Thumps the arm of the chair_ ) For Christ sake, they couldn't have just fucking disappeared into thin fucking air!

 **CHIEF:** THAT'S ENOUGH! ( _Fan frustratingly stays quite_ ) There's another reason why I called you in!

 **FAN:** ( _Sighs_ ) Right…

 **CHIEF:** I'm relieving you of your duty.

 **FAN:** ( _Frowns_ ) What?

 **CHIEF:** You are suspended until further notice.

 **FAN:** You…( _Shakes his head again_ ) No, you can't do this to me…

 **CHIEF:** It's only temporary, that's all.

 **FAN:** No…

 **CHIEF:** Fan, you've been through a lot, you're not yourself.

 **FAN:** I'm fine!

 **CHIEF:** No, you are not! Look, I didn't want to do this…but by God man, you're a wreck, you haven't been the same…you don't eat, you just stare into…into space! You need this.

 **FAN:** I don't want it!

 **CHIEF:** Tough. Your badge and gun, please.

 **FAN:** Sir…y-you can't do this.

 **CHIEF** : That's…an order!

Fan just stares into the chief's serious eyes for a few seconds…he chuckles in frustration and quickly pulls his gun out of the holster and slams it on the table, showing his anger. He then almost rips the badge off his uniform and chucks it across the room. The chief just sighs and lets him get on with it…Fan then storms out of the office, slamming the door behind him. The chief then rubs his eyes and looks out of the window… this wasn't something he wanted to do but felt it was for the best.

Roughly nine months later.

The Trial of Vincent Tablet.

This had been going for months but now it was nearing the end. The trial didn't last long because of lack of evidence as the Chief predicted. It was time for the Jury to give their verdict. Vincent was sitting on his own, he was told to stand up by the judge. Fan…was sitting at the back, wearing a fairly smart suit but not enough for him to get noticed by Vincent.

 **JURY:** We find, the defendant Vincent Tablet…Not Guilty on all charges!

There was a cheer from some people, especially Vincent's lawyer but reacted as if they new the verdict. Fan shook his head…and slowly left the court.

Roughly twenty minutes later.

After being interviewed for several minutes and showing his delight to the journalists and camera's, Vincent finally got out of the crowd and was driven off by a car provided for him. He started chuckling to himself and looking back at the camera's…he was very proud of himself. He had gotten away from the incident that happened to Freddy's Adventure World, though technically, he didn't kill Plush, he was still connected…even worse was when they found Mike's finger prints instead. Vincent couldn't help but be pleased with the turn of events.

 **VINCENT:** ( _To himself and looks up_ ) I told you I'd get away with it. I did your revenge, Guy Kanes, I did it! Sure, Fan survived but…he's nothing, he's hitting rock bottom.

 **DRIVER:** I hear he was one of the best cops around…

Vincent was slightly taken back by this; he didn't expect the driver to be listening but decided to play along.

 **VINCENT:** Was! He WAS the best cop around…( _Smirks_ ) Now, he's just a bum!

 **DRIVER:** I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate it if you said that.

 **VINCENT:** What do you care?

 **DRIVER:** ( _Shrugs_ ) I don't…

 **VINCENT:** Well then. Just drive…take me home!

 **DRIVER:** But then again, there's a couple of people I care about…of course, he's one of them.

 **VINCENT:** What…?

Just then the driver quickly swerves into a alleyway…driving right to the end and then comes to a stop. The driver turns the engine off. Vincent starts to get worried and quickly goes to the door to escape but the driver buts the automatic locks on, making it impossible for Vincent to escape. Vincent pulls the handle but the door would not open.

 **VINCENT:** What are you doing? What's going on?

 **DRIVER:** You may have escaped justice…but you'll never escape revenge.

 **VINCENT:** No…( _Cowards in the corner_ ) You? Wait…w-wait a minute…I was just following orders. I was just following a dead man's wish!

 **DRIVER:** He wasn't a man…

 **VINCENT:** FUCK YOU!

Just then, there was a loud bang and the car rear window was blasted with chunks of brains, skull and blood. All that was heard from Vincent was a blood curling sound coming from his throat…his body slightly spasmed as the blood drenched down his front and onto the car seats, as his body slumped to the side.

The driver then just casually got out of the car….and walked off.

 **NOTES: Sadly, I have one more chapter to go…**


	16. The End

**Interview 5: Last of an Interview**

 **NOTES: Last Chapter and here we go.**

The fire engulfed him…his outer body becoming nothing but burnt melting plastic, the metal of his endo skeleton was overheating. The pain was surrounding him unbearably…but then he couldn't move, only a few functions were working…he knew he was dying and just like that, the pain was slowly going. Mike turned his head towards Fan, who gasped as he could see Mike's endo skeleton but sparks few and the plastic coating was just a melted marsh, bubbling. Mike just winked…

 **MIKE:** The pain…has gone…

And with that, Mike's eyes started to burn as well, his voice becoming nothing but static and he fell, face first onto the concrete ground…the only thing moving were the flames dancing around his lifeless body.

Every sense he had was gone…and his body and soul plunge into darkness…

But…this didn't seem to last for long as the darkness became a blinding light of white. After a few seconds the light dyed down…Mike was standing up, covering his face with his hands from the light until it was bearable to see what was going on…the blank canvas had gone and instead there was a building in front of him…a recognizable one at that, it was his restaurant but it was pristine, new and…built. Mike then looked at his hands, he had flesh and didn't have black paw-like hands, he looked down at himself and patted himself all over…and then his face…everything was normal, he was human again…

 **MIKE:** What…the hell…?

It took a while for Mike to adapted that he wasn't an animatronic anymore but he quickly felt disappointed as this could only be a dream…or that he was really dead. All these questions were running around in his head, none he had answers for…and yet, he somehow knew or at least had a feeling he could be right about his situation…that he was in fact dead. Though this didn't explain why his own restaurant was standing in front of him. He slowly walked forward…it was how he could remember it, before it was blown up and becoming rubble. The colour, the texture, even the smell (which was a little strange) was all here…it was perfect. But Mike didn't really understand it's reasoning…but he could even provide a theory to himself, the glass front doors opened…and a figure came walking out…it was woman, with long blonde hair, a perfect bust and about Mike's height, wearing a light yellow T-Shirt and tight, snug jeans…Mike was amazed by her beauty. The lady walked up to Mike and smiled widely.

 **FEMALE FIGURE:** Mikey! You finally came!

 **MIKE:** Uh…

The lady then ran up to Mike, stretching her arms out and practically launching herself onto him. Mike was little dumb founded but didn't want to offend and held on tight to the woman to stop her from hurting herself. Mike smiled a little but still had questions.

 **MIKE:** W-Wow…your excited to…uh…s-see me aren't you…?

 **FEMALE FIGURE:** ( _Giggles_ ) Oh Mikey, don't you recognise me? My voice, the similarities…?

 **MIKE:** Well, I…

 **FEMALE FIGURE:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Imagine me with a beak.

Mike thought that was a little odd to say but then he gasped. How could he have been so stupid? The woman in front of him was the love of his life, his soul mate…his everything. He looked up and down at her and it was all coming back.

 **MIKE:** C-Chica…?

 **CHICA:** Yes! Yes, that's right, Mikey.

Mike didn't hesitate to hug Chica back and she did the same, they then started kissing passionately as if they hadn't seen each other for days, months or years. They both started to heavy breath as their love was brooding and Mike took time to get his breath back by stopping the kiss but holding onto Chica's face gently.

 **MIKE:** I thought I lost you!

 **CHICA:** Oh Mikey, you'll never lose me. Never!

They started kissing again but Mike had some serious questions he wanted to ask.

 **MIKE:** Where are we? What is this place?

 **CHICA:** I think you already know that, Mikey. This is a different place in time, where…well in fact there is no time.

 **MIKE:** I'm…dead, we're dead…?

 **CHICA:** Not exactly, Mikey. We're in between. We may not be in our vessels but rather a place where we're our true selves, a place where souls never die…a place that I suppose you could consider to be heaven, if you believe in that stuff.

 **MIKE:** My restaurant…?

 **CHICA:** Yes. It was our home.

 **MIKE:** Yeah, it was perfect in a way.

 **CHICA:** It still is, Mikey. ( _She gives Mike a peck on the cheek_ ) Our friends are here as well.

 **MIKE:** Friends…?

And as if on cue, four more people walked out of the restaurant. Mike gasped happily as he saw the faces he'd never thought he'd see again. Freddy, Foxy, Bonne and Vixen stood there smiling at him and were always glad to see him.

 **MIKE:** ( _Smiles_ ) Oh my God!

 **FREDDY:** Good to see you again, Mike.

 **FOXY:** Hey Lad, how ye be doing?

Mike goes over to Freddy and Foxy, they were all as their human counter parts. He shakes both their hands.

 **MIKE:** This is amazing.

Freddy and Foxy laughed with Mike, as Mike then moved to his side to see Bonnie and Vixen, also excited to see each other.

 **BONNIE:** Why hello, sweetie.

 **MIKE:** Bonnie. I never thanked you for…helping me with guy.

 **BONNIE:** That's all history now.

 **MIKE:** ( _Looks at Vixen_ ) And Vixen, your looking well.

 **VIXEN:** Thank you, Mike, and so do you.

 **CHICA:** This is our new life now, Mike. We can finally be at peace and no one will ever hurt us again.

Mike knew this would be the way forward but then a slight frustration of sadness got in his way. This offer was too great to turn down but something was bothering him. After shaking hands and hugging his friends he hadn't seen in years, he slowly turned to Chica.

 **MIKE:** What about our son, Chica? We can't just…leave him…

 **CHICA:** ( _Smiles_ ) Don't worry about him, Mikey. Ty will be fine.

 **MIKE:** Will he though…what if people-

 **CHICA:** ( _Interrupts_ ) He's in safe hands. I promise, Mikey. He's in safe hands. Our son will make us proud. He will change the ways. It's his chapter now…his story. For us, it's time to be at peace.

Mike always knew Chica was right about these things but couldn't help that he didn't get to say goodbye to his son but Chica felt the same way. They both had teary eyes and hugged for an even bigger embrace before looking into each other's eyes.

 **MIKE:** I guess; this is the end for us.

 **CHICA:** No, Mikey, it's never the end. Like I said, souls never die…but for now, let's rest in peace.

 **MIKE:** Sounds good.

Mike and Chica held hands, as the gang and themselves walked into a restaurant.

 **MIKE:** Good luck, Ty. I'll see you soon.

For their story had ended…and finally, after years of trying to search for it…they were at peace. Forever and always.

Meanwhile.

Back in reality.

A car was at the end of an alleyway, just then, there was a loud bang and the car rear window was blasted with chunks of brains, skull and blood. All that was heard from inside the car was a blood curling sound coming from what sounded like a ripped throat…the body slightly spasmed as the blood drenched down his front and onto the car seats, as the body slumped to the side.

The driver then just casually got out of the car, holding onto a large jacket, he quickly put it on and put a hood over his face….and walked off but before walking over a drain, the figure then looked around to see if there was anybody about…there wasn't and he promptly dropped a small gun into the drainage and with that, walked away.

Roughly about an hour later.

A crowd was gathering around where Freddy Fazbears pizza emporium used to stand and on that piece of land was a huge cloth cover, obviously covering something. A man, who was the mayor of the town was standing in front of the crowd speaking to the audience.

 **MAYOR:** Mike Schmidt wasn't just a person, he was the man of the town…a hero, a hero who stopped these horrific incidents in this town and like every hero, he should be remembered forever. That is why, I am happily to announce this cremative statute in his honour. ( _Grabs the pull string_ ) Welcome home, Mr Schmidt.

The mayor pulls of the vail cloth and reveals a huge, almost gold looking statute with Mike in the middle, who had his arm around Chica's hip, who was holding a cupcake and the rest of the gang, all putting their arms around each other, in a sign of peace and happiness. The whole gang was there and it was beautifully crafted. Around the marble stand had a plaque saying: _Mike Schmidt, the Night Guard and hero. In remembrance, you shall be loved and missed. May God look after your soul._

There was nothing more the audience and crowd could do but cry and at the same time cheer for what they saw in front of them. It was perfect.

The figure in the long coat, who killed Vincent was standing quite a way from the crowd, under a tree but could see and hear everything perfectly. His teeth glowed into a simple smile and clapped with the crowd but in his own rhythm. Just then, a car slowly pulled up next to him. The window opened, winding down…and it was Fan, popping his head out.

 **FAN:** Hey, we better get going.

The hooded figure nodded and climbed into the car, sitting in the passenger seat. Fan started up the car and drove off, making sure they weren't seen. After a few minutes, pretty much near leaving the city, Fan broke the silence.

 **FAN:** So that's it then. A new life…out of this damn city. I tell you what though, I won't miss it…( _Sighs_ ) Only the people…and those who we've lost.

 **HOODED FIGURE:** It's for the best I guess.

 **FAN:** Yeah. So…did Vincent piss himself.

 **HOODED FIGURE:** Huh, I couldn't tell with all his brains splattered everywhere.

 **FAN:** Good. ( _Sighs again_ ) Are you sure you want to do this…?

 **HOODED FIGURE:** ( _Pulls off his hood, it is Ty_ ) Yes, Fan, I'm sure.

Ty had grown a little older, still young in a way but old enough to become a young adult. Fan was impressed how Ty looked, almost like his father but with a yellow face with the odd colour showing off his features.

 **FAN:** It's not going to be easy.

 **TY:** It never is, is it?

 **FAN:** No, I guess not. But anything that was associated with Guy Kanes must be destroyed. Even that sister location in England.

 **TY:** God knows what he was doing there.

 **FAN:** I can tell you, I stole some facts about it from the prescient after Guy Kanes was announced dead, at least in paperwork terms. That evil robot was creating animatronics like him…a playmate, believe it or not…called Baby.

 **TY:** Baby? ( _Chuckles_ ) Doesn't sound scary…

 **FAN:** Well, he's done others but…not much about them. His plan was to open these establishments around the world and release these animatronic to cause havoc and…murder. Him and his father didn't live long enough to activate them and get this…it was funded by Peter Plush

 **TY:** What?

 **FAN:** That's right. He was actually friends with John Kanes but…they grew distanced, Plush sent the money for John to create these new animatronics, however Guy had other ideas, to kill.

 **TY:** So, we're gonna investigate this establishment?

 **FAN:** There's no rush. Let's chill before we burn.

 **TY:** Yeah. I can do that.

 **FAN:** I mean, seriously. What can go wrong at that establishment? It's not like more souls have invaded the animatronics there, have they? That would be ridiculous.

 **TY:** Maybe that's another story.

Fan kept the car going, driving fast as they both left the city for good and to both start a new life separately, however…that could only begin with the destruction of the Sister Location in England…and they both knew it. Fan thought about his friend Cake but it was something he had to leave behind after the hell he had gone through but never forget his friend. Ty looked up in the sky and just simply thought of his mother and father…he did nothing but smile as the memories he had would stay with him forever.

 **THE END!**

 **NOTES: That's it! It's finally over for the Interview series. Finally! That's my six stories complete (Including the Inter Prequel).**

 **It's been a long ride (Nearly two years, wow…) and though the ending is teasing for a Sister Location story, it won't be a sequel as such, it won't be in the Interview category. New characters, along with Fan and Ty…we shall see. I'll put up teasers in the future but for now, this has been an incredible ride with the Interview series and I've enjoyed writing them and I hope you've enjoyed read them.**

 **Take care and thank you.**

 **PizzaCatDavid.**


End file.
